The Aftermath
by Japanese Lover
Summary: This is my story on what will happen in the future. I own my Oc's and I will put any OC's in this. Ginmado and KyoyaxHikaru
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or anything in this chapter.

After everything that happen, after Metal Fight Beyblade 4D and the gang starting to grow up. Here are the ages of the people in my story:

Ginga: 18

Madoka: 18

Kyoya: 19

Hikaru: 18

Benkei: 21

Kenta: 16

Yu: 15

Tsubasa: 21

Everybody was hanging out at B-Pit for a reunion. Ginga and Kyoya was the last one to make it. Before they made it there, they decided to talk.

Ginga: You know it been a long time since they see us, they may be mad at us.

Kyoya: Well, we decided to leave; they don't need to know everything.

'Kyoya had a point' Ginga thought as they entered the B-Pit. Everybody was staring at them.

Before they entered: _ Everybody was shocked when Madoka told them that Ginga and Kyoya were coming._

_"What! How did you even get in contact with them" Kenta asked. "I told you I don't know, they just emailed me saying that they will be here, but a little late" Madoka said. "And you never ask how you got the invite?" Benkei yelled. "Not really, I was just too surprised that they even got it" Madoka said. Hikaru came up to Madoka, "Do you know that it been 4 years since we them. You crushing on Ginga and don't even know that he even have a girlfriend" Hikaru teased. "Hey! Your crushing on Kyoya so don't even go there. We both have something to go against each other" Madoka said. Then the doors open and there were Ginga and Kyoya._

_Present Time:_

Everybody was staring at them. Some of them were in tears, especially Benkei. Then everybody hugged them. When Benkei came to hug, he knocked down everybody and they all landed on the ground.

"Wow, I just remember that Benkei can knocked us on the ground" Kenta said. "Sorry for interrupting this moment but can y'all GET OFF OF US" both Ginga and Kyoya yelled. Everybody then got off of them. Madoka helped Ginga up while Hikaru helped Kyoya help.

"Well, since we are here, TIME FOR CAKE" Yu yelled as he ran downstairs. Everybody else follow except for Ginga. Madoka notice he didn't follow and went back upstairs.

Madoka: What's wrong?

Ginga: Nothing, its jut that it been 4 years since we saw each other, but it feel like 10 years.

Madoka: Me too

Ginga: So, how was it? Like what happen exactly what happen over the years?

Madoka: Well, we didn't know you left till Hyoma told us. Then we didn't see you till you were on TV at a tournament, which was two years after you left. That's when we knew that you wasn't dead.

Ginga: Wait, you thought that I was dead?

Madoka: Yeah, we all did. I started to think that I will never see you again. It made us feel sad that we thought you were dead.

Then Madoka started to tear up, Ginga saw that and put his arm around her.

Ginga: I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted too, but then everyone would've told me to stay here and not leave. If I had to leave, then I couldn't tell you or even Kenta. Sorry for making you think that I was dead.

Madoka: Just promise me this, if you leave tell me, and then I will promise you that I won't tell anyone, not even Kenta.

Ginga: Promise.

Then Ginga kiss Madoka on the cheek. Madoka blushed. Then she touch Ginga face and they kiss on the lips. Ginga broke the kiss and grab Madoka's hand. "Let's go downstairs" he said as Madoka nod. When they came downstairs Yu and Benkei was strapped in chairs with duct tape on their mouth.

"By the time we came down here, they immediately jumped at the food. So me and Tsubasa had to strapped them to the chair till you two came downstairs" Kyoya said calmly. "Yeah, and Benkei haven't lose weight, he gain weight" Tsubasa add on. "Can the tape get off of our mouths?" Benkei muffled. "Ginga and Madoka, are y'all ready to eat?" Hikaru asked as she put her elbow on Kyoya's shoulder. "Yea were ready" they answered. Hikaru nod as Tsubasa rip the tape off their mouth. They both screamed but they got a shut up suck it up from everybody. Then people got their food and sat down. Here how the order went: Ginga, Madoka, Kyoya, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta and Benkei.

Benkei: I wanted to sit next to Kyoya

Hikaru: Too BAD!

Benkei: Madoka, can I sit by you?

Ginga: No!

Kyoya: Damn! You hate him or something?

Ginga: No, it's just the last time he sat by Madoka he leg was on the both of us.

Kenta: Ginga, can I sit by you?

Madoka: Sorry but no, that I don't want you over here it's just that you have to stay your distant from me after the food accident. You laughed and food was all over me.

Yu: (laughing) Oh yea, I remember Kenchi doing that. We all laugh then we all started to run away from Madoka.

Kyoya: 'Imaging Madoka cover with food) Yeah that will be funny.

After everyone was done eating people. Everybody started to talk.

Tsubasa: So you're saying that you have rooms for everyone to stay here?

Madoka: Yeah, you know you can stay here if you want. I don't really mind.

Everyone: Cool!

Hikaru: How about Truth or Dare?

Kyoya: Ok, Benkei, truth or dare?

Benkei: DARE!

Kyoya: I dare you to stay away from me until I say otherwise. I still remember you breathing down my neck.

Benkei: Ok, Kenta, truth or dare

Kenta: dare, I don't you with truth yet

Benkei: I dare you to sing and dance to Power Puff Girls Theme.

After Kenta was done singing, everybody started laughing.

Kenta: Okay, Yu truth or dare

Yu: Truth

Kenta: Okay, is it true that you can eat as much as Benkei?

Yu: Yes and No, no because I wouldn't shove myself with meat, it would of have been sweets and other types of candy.

Kyoya: Another reason why I don't trick or treat with him for Halloween. When he throw up, you don't want to be around him.

Ginga: I know, I been there. (Ginga and Kyoya fist bump)

Yu: Tsubasa truth or dare

Tsubasa: Truth, you're hyper and I learn not to say dare from when Ginga had to run around the block in his underwear saying I'm a pretty pony.

Ginga: Too many gay guys, too many guys (Ginga started to remember that day and it frightened him. Madoka rub his back)

Yu: Why are you such a downer like Yo-Yo?

Kyoya: Stop calling me Yo-Yo! Do I look like a toy? And I'm not a downer. It's just the stuff you do is too happy and preppy.

Ginga (muffled): To Hikaru you are. (Kyoya gave him a death glare)

Tsubasa: Well I'm not a downer, I just don't want to do they stuff that y'all do.

Ginga and Kyoya coughing: LIAR!

Tsubasa: Kyoya truth or dare?

Kyoya: Dare! But no gay stuff

Tsubasa: Fine, I dare you to kiss Hikaru

Both Hikaru and Kyoya blushed. They turned to each other and kiss. Everybody ooh except for Benkei and Tsubasa. They were gawking at them. Kyoya found two books and throw them both at them. Then he broke the kiss with Hikaru.

Tsubasa and Benkei: How did you do that?

Kyoya: Five words. The corner of my eye!

That made them look dumb.

Kyoya: Madoka truth or dare?

Madoka thought about it and answered: Truth

Kyoya: Is it true that you are in love with Ginga?

Madoka: Yes, it's true. (Then blushed)

Benkei and Yu: Oooo

Kyoya: How did you not know that? I only said that to make Benkei feel dumb twice.

Madoka: Hikaru truth or dare?

Hikaru: Dare

Madoka: I dare you to sit on Kyoya's lap until the end of the game

Hikaru blush and slid onto Kyoya's lap.

Hikaru: Ginga truth or dare?

Ginga: Dare

Hikaru: I dare you to kiss Madoka to end the game.

Ginga just shrugged and kiss Madoka. Then a couple of seconds later they broke the kiss. Yu yawned.

Yu: Okay time to go to bed. How is the bedroom arrangements going to be?

Benkei: Kyoya and me be roommates

Hikaru: No!

Ginga: Benkei, my best bet is to not choose Kyoya at all unless it's just us guys.

Kenta: Let me just sum this is up for all of our sakes. Ginga with Madoka, Kyoya with Hikaru, Tsubasa with Yu and me with Benkei. Does that sum it all up?

Ginga and Madoka left followed by Kyoya and Hikaru. Then three minutes later Tsubasa and Yu left followed by Kenta and Benkei. Then they all went to sleep to end the day.

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter. Review and tell me what you think of this. I rapped this up before it hit 1 am. Well good night.


	2. Temple Run Addiction

**Sorry, but this will be a short chapter and hoping that I won't do it again. My brain is fried and I'm trying to get as some of it done before Friday. Going away for a few days. Anyway, this may be a funny chapter depends. I decided to write this based off of my addiction to Temple Run, well enjoy and I don't own MFB.**

Kyoya finally got up for the day. Him and Hikaru was supposed to hang out today for old times. When he got dressed and went to the room that they were in yesterday. As he waited, he decided to take his phone. He decided to play the game Temple Run. He remembers Ginga telling him that he will get addicted to the game the longer he plays it. Kyoya didn't believe him at all. He also heard that from Masamune and Hyoma about being addicted. When he stated he died when he got to 100,000 points. He looked around and Hikaru didn't show up so he kept on playing. The more he played, the higher his score went up. In five games he already hit one million points. He kept playing, knowing that he got addicted to the game.

30 minutes later,

Hikaru finally got downstairs knowing that Kyoya will be mad. When she found him, he was still zone into his phone. At first, she thought she was texting someone, but the way his hand move made her thinks that he was playing a game. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.

"So, what you're playing?" she asked. "A game, it's called Temple Run" he answered. "Well, are you ready to go?" she asked. "Hold on" he said. She watches him play Temple Run for five minutes and got irritated. "Kyoya are we going to hang out or what" she said. "In a minute" he replied. Then Hikaru had to think about this. She remembers when Ginga got addicted to this when they were 14. Madoka kissed him on the neck and he lost concentration of the game. So Hikaru started kissing him on his neck. Kyoya started Hikaru's presence and stared at her.

"Oh, when you got here?" he asked. "30 minutes when you got into Temple Run, you didn't listen when Ginga, Masamune and Hyoma told you that the game is addicted the longer you play it. You were trying to prove them wrong" Hikaru said as she faced him. "Majority of us gone through this before, once you play it, stop trying to beat your score back to back" she said as she pulled Kyoya from the chair. "C'mon, let's go" Kyoya said as they walked out hand in hand.

Dragonite: Well, that's the story and don't ask how I got here. Just hope that you enjoy the story and review, right Destiny?

Me: (Playing Temple Run on my phone)

Dragonite: SMH well review and see y'all later.


	3. Relationships and Man Circle

Well, my goal is to get at least five chapters done by this week before I go out of town. Well enjoy and I don't own MFB.

It was about 3 pm when Ginga decided to go lay down at his spot. Madoka was right beside him just enjoying the sky. They decided to site see together and stare at the clouds.

Ginga: That looks like a bunny.

Madoka: And that one looks like Pegasus

Ginga: Where you see that?

Madoka: Look to the left, then up and there it is

Ginga: Oh, cool

Madoka: Yeah

Madoka looked at Ginga; his hair was blowing in the wind. Then Madoka looked back into the sky. Then Ginga looked at Madoka, she looked so happy. Then there was a tear that was going down her face.

Ginga: What's wrong?

Madoka: I'm just so happy. You're back in my life so we could hang out like old times. It's so good just being here with you, Ginga.

Ginga: Madoka, do you want to be my girlfriend?

Madoka: Yes Ginga!

Madoka hugged Ginga for a while. Then they kissed.

Kyoya POV

Kyoya and Hikaru were walking around town. Then they went across the old Face Hunters Lair.

Kyoya: Man, this place brings back memories from the old days.

Hikaru: You and the Face Hunters were here, wow. That's all I have to say.

Kyoya: Yeah, but some days I go to a secret place that I found a while back ago. Want to see it?

Hikaru: Is it related to a jungle or any sort?

Kyoya: Nope

He took Hikaru's hand and started walking her to the place.

Kyoya: And besides, if it was some type of jungle or wildlife, you would have never seen me again because I would start living with the lions.

Hikaru laughed and playfully pushed him in the direction he was walking. When they finally got to the place Hikaru couldn't believe the place. It looks like a beautiful sanctuary,

Hikaru: OMG! This place is so beautiful. Where did you find this place?

Kyoya: During my walk I came across this place, beautiful isn't it?

Hikaru: Yea.

So they sat by a tree for a while and it became night time. They decided to star gaze for a while.

Hikaru: The stars look beautiful outside

Kyoya: Yeah they do, especially you

Hikaru blushed and put her head on his shoulders. Then he put his arm around her.

Hikaru: I'm glad you decided to come back.

All Kyoya did was nod. As they watch the stars a little more, Kyoya looked at Hikaru. She looks beautiful with the moon glowing on her. Then he stands up and Hikaru did the same.

Kyoya: Will you be my girlfriend?

All Hikaru did was nod and jumped onto Kyoya. I started crying in his arms and all he did was rub my back. Then he walked me back to the B-Pit.

_At the B-Pit where everyone was there,_

It was just the guys, the girls went back out to do girls stuff.

Ginga: Kenta and Yu, it has come to my attention that you are only 15 and 16 years old.

Yu and Kenta: Yes?

Kyoya: And being that age meaning you will start getting girls and learning about the word puberty.

Yu and Kenta: Yes

Tsubasa: So today, you will be part of the man circle

Benkei: And two teens

Yu and Kenta: Hey!

Ginga: Well, all of us, except you two are over 18. So, welcome to the Man Circle for now. We have an initiation that you can do if you want to join the next one.

Benkei: It's terrible

Kyoya: It was terrible to you because we did it the wrong way. Anyway the topic for today is dirty little secret.

Ginga: First, put your beys in this bag. This only work if we put our beys in it since it's valuable to us.

Tsubasa collected the beys and put it in the bag. Then he hangs it from the ceiling.

Ginga: This is how it goes; you don't get it back till you spill. So who want to go first?

Kyoya: I will, when I was little. When I mean before I met any of you, I use to go to the woods to meet animals. And it was this wolf that watch over me when I was sleep. Then when I woke up, I was left with my pants and the wolf on top of me.

Ginga: Yes, that must have been terrible; you can get your bey back. (Kyoya gets his bey from the bag). Well my turn, back in Koma Village. Hyoma was my best friend, but he's also swingy. One time, I bent down to pick up something and then went I got back up, he was right behind me saying that he got me later. Then when I was by a tree, he tackles me, got close up to my face saying that I told you that I got you.

Tsubasa: Interesting, next time we must decide if he is still part of the circle. You may get your bey while I take my turn. This involves Yu and breaking the guy code. Kyoya you may have been there but I don't know. It was at the ice cream parlor and there were ice cream left on my face. Yu was so hungry because we didn't feed him so he jumped on my face and started licking my face. Good thing that nobody was there.

Kyoya: I was there, that was when I had to do my bet with Ginga by closing up that store up that day. You may get your bey. (Tsubasa get his bey). Benkei, Yu or Kenta, spill or you don't get your bey.

Yu: Mine is short and simple. One day beer was left on table, I drink it. Next thing I knew, I was sleeping with Kenchi.

Everybody was looking and staring at Kenta.

Ginga: Please tell me that your secret is being gay because if it is, we may have to reconsider your input on this.

Kenta: No! I found him so I took him home. When I put him on the couch and went to sleep in my room. He bust in my room went in my bed saying that he aint sleeping in on the couch so I let him stay. He can get his bey, while Benkei goes.

Yu got his bey while Ginga and Kyoya talked over who should go.

Ginga: As me and Kyoya agreed on who goes you must promise this. If any of you tell anybody, especially Madoka and Hikaru about what we say.

Kyoya: Let's just say you will never see your bey ever again. So Benkei go first.

Benkei: Ok, y'all remember the time we had that sleepover and Hikaru was mad at Kyoya and Madoka was mad at Ginga so the girls decided to hang in one room.

Ginga and Kyoya: Yes! Talk more about the agreement and we will hurt you

Benkei: I'm not! Anyway, so I, Ginga and Kyoya chose a spot to sleep, which mean I'm on the floor Ginga on the couch and Kyoya anywhere really. When I finally saw where Kyoya was sleeping, I…slept on his shoulder.

Kyoya: And you slob in your sleep! I should kill you, but I was convinced not to. Get your bey back. Kenta you're up.

Kenta: Ok, but promise me that y'all won't be mad. (Everyone nods). So the day of the Congrats Party, the reason everyone woke up wet is because I did that trick to wet you in your sleep. I wanted to see if it works.

Ginga: Don't worry the whole point of this because there is no violence in the circle. Until me and Kyoya say otherwise. Kenta get your bey and that's the end of the Man Circle with two teens.

Yu and Kenta: Hey!

Kyoya: We will keep saying that until you turn 18. Or until you even do the initiation to get into this circle.

That's when the girls came back.

Hikaru: So, how was guy time? (Kisses Kyoya on the check)

Kyoya: It was okay, right?

The guys: Yeah!

Kyoya: Well, I'm going to bed, bye. (Hikaru followed)

Ginga grabbed Madoka's hand went into their room. Tsubasa and Yu just got up and back away.

Kenta: I'm going to sleep.

Benkei: Me too.

Me: Well, that's the end of the chapter, review and see you next time, bye!


	4. Couldn't Think Of A Title

**Hey Guys, sorry for not updating. Baby cousins can take a lot of energy from you.** **Anyway, this may be a short chapter just because they're here today. Well on with the story.**

The guys where alone in the room. The girls were in the other room doing girl stuff (I may be a girl, but I call it stuff). Ginga, Kyoya and Tsubasa were drinking beer and Yu, Kenta and Benkei were drinking orange pop.

Benkei: Explain to me why I'm drinking pop and I'm 21 years old!

Ginga: For the fact that one, I think by burping will make you lose all of that body waist, no offense

Benkei: Non taken

Kyoya: And two, we agree, well me Ginga and Tsubasa, think that beer is too much for you.

Benkei: I bet you give some to Hikaru

Kyoya: Nope, haven't you heard?

Yu: That Bird is the Word!

Ginga: Besides that, not all girls have beer. They have wine.

Kenta: Oh, why?

Kyoya: Well, some people go by that beer begins with the letter B and so do boys. Wine was just the option for girls.

Yu: But still, isn't Bird the Word?

Kyoya: Yes! Bird is the Word!

Tsubasa: Okay, before you make him blow, any other questions you have?

Hikaru: Yes, what are you guys talking about? (Put arms around Kyoya's neck)

Kyoya: Just talking

Kenta: And getting on Kyoya's nerves, well Yu is

Yu: All I'm asking is Bird is the Word?

Ginga: And he answers it, who hasn't heard of the word?

Madoka: What is the word?

Ginga: Oh I see, you haven't heard?

Madoka: Haven't heard what? Just tell me

Kyoya: Madoka don't!

Ginga: Ah, bird bird bird, bird is the word! X4. Madoka, don't you know about the word, well Ginga going to tell you that bird is the word. Ah X3, bird bird bird, bird is the word. Bird surfing. (Freaking out like Peter did on Family Guy, and past out)

Madoka: Ginga are you okay? (Ginga open his eyes)

Ginga: (Finishing the end of song, then get hit by a book by Kyoya)

Kyoya: And this is why you never ask what the word is.

Benkei: Hey Kyoya, what is the word?

Tsubasa: Don't even ask

Madoka: Ok? Back to what Hikaru ask, what are you doing?

Yu: Oh, we were talking about that older boys drink beer and older girls drink wine, with a few exceptions.

Everybody looks at the girls, and then looked away.

Ginga: I wasn't the only sensing that they can do both? (Everybody except for the girls shook their heads)

Both girls: Is that a challenge that we can't drink beer?

Ginga and Kyoya: Yes!

Both of the girls consulted (I know big words) and Madoka talked: If we win, you have to do us a favor.

Ginga and Kyoya acted like there were agreeing, instead they were just mumbling anything. Finally, Kyoya spoke: And if we win, then you. Both boys whisper in the girls ears. The girls started laughing.

Hikaru: Fine, we agree. And they shook hands.

**Well, that's my chapter. Review and bye.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter it's mostly an author's note. I'll try to update this week, but since this is my birthday week, it's Friday actually and I'm happy. Anyway, I going through a writer block so if you have any ideas you can inbox me your ideas or if you want me to add any characters to my story just message me and I'll try to answer back on my laptop or phone. I kind of also got a headache from 7/14 on what happen. Furthermore, sorry if you thought it was a chapter to the story.**


	6. The Bet part 1

**Sorry for the big wait, seriously. I had a lot of things to do the last of couple of days. So, enjoy this chapter, this is basically about Kyoya and Hikaru part of the bet. Enjoy and I don't own MFB, I only own Dragonite who is mention in this chapter.**

Kyoya is on the phone with Dragonite, trying to make an agreement.

K: Please can you help me out?

D: What's in it for me?

K: I'll stop blowing up your answer machine.

D: Fine, but I mostly got rid of it. Be there at 6, I should be done convincing the manager about this.

K: Thanks

D: No prob, now bye

Kyoya hung up and left a little note with Hikaru on their dresser. He left out to go to the store. When he found what he was looking for, he got it.

Later on, Hikaru got up around 2 pm, (the phone call was at 12 o'clock noon), and she saw the note. She smiled and just got dressed for the day. When she came upstairs, she saw Madoka.

Hikaru: Hey Madoka

Madoka: Hey, have you seen the guys?

Hikaru: Kyoya, left out. Ginga and Tsubasa are visiting Ginga's dad. Kenta and Yu I don't know and Benkei, who know.

Madoka: True, how about we go shopping today?

Hikaru: Sure

When Kyoya got back, there was a note saying that they went to the mall, girls. Kyoya went downstairs and saw Leone on the table. He picked up Leone, remembering the times were everyone bey battle. Now, they sometimes do it. He decided to take a nap.

Ginga felt his phone vibrate, Madoka texted him saying: At the mall, be back before 5. Ginga texted back: Ok.

Tsubasa: Who texted?

Ginga: Madoka, they went to the mall, and we all know what they do.

Tsubasa: Yep, have Madoka ever dragged you to the mall?

Ginga: Once, it was terrible.

Tsubasa: I can see.

Back with Kyoya, it was 4 and he got up when the girls got back. He headed for the door, but got stop by Hikaru.

Hikaru: Where you going?

Kyoya: Out, to a club.

Hikaru: Can I come?

Kyoya: If you want to (slowly walking out the door)

Hikaru: I'm coming with you

Kyoya: Ok

At the club, Kyoya and Hikaru met up with Dragonite

Dragonite: Hey guys, what's up?

Hikaru: Nothing really, what's happening some type of party.

Dragonite: Actually yes, a birthday party for a friend of mine

Kyoya: Cool

Hikaru: I'm going to get us a table, I'll meet you there

Dragonite: Okay, I got the song and drinks coming to your table before you perform. You owe me.

Kyoya: Fine, what you want me to do?

Dragonite: How about working at that job of yours. You and Ginga. That was a message from your boss who is my friend.

When it finally hit 6:00, Dragonite went up on stage. "Welcome everyone to the Melody Bar/Club. I'm Dragonite, and me and my friend is going to sing a song for the Birthday Girl, who is also my sister, Waffles.

_Birthday Cake by Rihanna and Chris Brown_

Dragonite_: Come and put your name on it put your name on it. Come and put your name on it your name. Bet you wanna put your name on it put your name on it. Come and put your name on it, buuuuh. It's not even my birthday, but he want to lick the icing off. I know you want it in the worst way. Can't wait to blow the candles out. He wants that cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake cake. Uuh baby I like it, you so excited, don't try hide it, Imma make you my bitch. Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, I know you wanna bite this, its so enticin, nothing else like this imma make you my bitch. And it's not even my birthday (my birthday) but you wanna out your name on it. And it's not even my birthday (my birthday)._

Kyoya came out of nowhere and sat right in front of Hikaru and started singing:

_Girl I wanna fuck you right now. Been long time I been missing your body. Lemme lemme turn the lights down. When I, when I go down it's a private party. Uuh it's not even her birthday, but I wanna lick the icing off. Give it to her in the worst way. Can't wait to blow the candles out, I want that._

Combination of Dragonite and Kyoya: Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake ,cake. Ooh baby I like it, you so excited, don't try to hide it, imma make you my bitch. Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake.

Dragonite_: ooh baby I like it, you, don't try to hide it, Imma make you my bitch. Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake_

Kyoya: _Doggy want to hit it, give me heart attack and throw it back now watch me get it. You know this but you the shit. Damn girl you pretty. Blowing out the candles now let me make a couple wishes._

Dragonite: _Remember how you did it? Remember how you did it? If you still wanna kiss it come, come and get it. If Sweeter than rice cake, cake worth sipping, kill it, tip it cake, fill it sexy and you know it and you aint afraid to show it put a candle on my motherfucking baby baby blow it. Love the way you do when you do it like that. Show up with the stacks bring the racks on my racks wrap it; wrap it up boy while I take the bow off. Talk that talk yeah I know_ I'm such _a show off. Daddy make a wish put this cake in your face, and it's not even my birthday (birthday)._

Kyoya got off the table and sing:

_Uuh it's not even her birthday (birthday) but I wanna lick the icing off (icing off). Give it to her in the worst way (worst way). Can't wait to blow the candles off (candles off) I want that!_

Dragonite: _Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake ooh baby I like that, you so excited, don't try to hide it imma make you my bitch. Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake X2 Put your name on it._

After that, Kyoya gave Hikaru the beer. "C'mon and drink" Kyoya said. Hikaru drank half the bottle and started talking. "Wow, you have a… voice. How can yooooouu sing?" Hikaru said. "It's coming to your head and next thing you know, you feel real nice" Kyoya said as Hikaru sorta became normal. "Man babe, I feel so good" Hikaru said as she put her head on his shoulders. "I know" Kyoya said. Next thing you knew, Hikaru went to sleep. Waffles came over.

Waffles: You know that she'll get used to it the more she do it

Kyoya: I know, and can I ask you question?

Waffles: You just ask a question.

Kyoya: Can I ask you two questions?

Waffles: Is it about my name?

Kyoya: Yes! Is that your real name?

Waffles: Nope, just a nickname. My name is Dezzy. I got that name from my craving of waffles. You may want to take Hikaru home.

Kyoya: I'm about to, so do I refer to you as Dezzy or Waffles?

Waffles: Waffles, most people don't know my real name. See you 'round.

With that, Kyoya pick up Hikaru and took her to the B-Pit. A couple of minutes after Kyoya put Hikaru to bed, he met up with Ginga.

Ginga: So what happen?

Kyoya: Sensation, so what now?

Ginga: Well, since she didn't immediately pass out. Y'all can make the decision between the two of you.

Kyoya: Yep, what about you?

Ginga: I'll start tomorrow, it's getting late.

Kyoya: Got a point, well night

Ginga: Night

**And that's the end. Hope you enjoy part 1 of the Bet and the introduction to Dezzy aka Waffles. She may be on my profile by today or tomorrow or Sunday. Hope this can last until Saturday or Sunday. Well, review and see you later. Bye**


	7. The Bet part 2

**Hello followers, sorry it's been a long since I been working on the story since I will be starting high school 8/16. I'll try to update once or twice a week so you can have something to read about. Well, enjoy and I'll try to update again before Thursday.**

Ginga woke up around noon to start his day. He went in the bathroom to put some of clothes on. When he got out of the bathroom, Madoka was already awake.

Ginga: Morning sleepy head

Madoka: You can't be talking

Ginga: I'm a guy, and as a guy I can't sleep as late as I want to

Madoka: Sure, anyway can you sing me a Bruno Mars song?

Ginga: Really? You know I don't like Bruno Mars (Me: I like Bruno Mars). He's okay and all but why?

Madoka: Because, I want you too. I like Bruno Mars and I want you to sing me a song, please? 'Had the puppy dog eyes'

Ginga: Fine! Which one?

Madoka: Just The Way You Are, and before you start, can you give me something to drink?

Ginga: Sure

Ginga went to the kitchen and got Madoka's bottle 'it's a pink bottle with stars'. He looked for beer and pours some into it. He doesn't want her to remember this day at all. Maybe he should take some for himself, no. Ginga went back upstairs and gave her the bottle. She started drinking it.

Madoka: What you put in this?

Ginga: A liquid

Madoka: No stuff (Drank all of it and finally got up from the bed). Can you help me get ready for the day?

Ginga: Sure

Madoka walked over to her closet and started picking out clothes.

Ginga: Ooh, her eyes her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day. Yeah, I know I know, when I complement her she won't believe me. And if so if so, sad to think that she don't see what I see. But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say.

Madoka picks out her usual outfit and went in the bathroom. She came out wearing it.

Madoka: So, what do you think? It turns out that I can still fit this after a couple of years (Ginga nod). That's all I get is a stinkin nod (Ginga nods again)? Whatever.

Madoka turns back into her closet to pick out shoes and look for her goggles.

Ginga: When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause your amazing, Just The Way You Are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stare for awhile. Cause your amazing, Just The Way You Are.

Madoka finally got dress, but fell back in the bed.

Ginga: What's wrong Madoka?

Madoka: I'm tired; wake me up in 3 hours. (Then she went to sleep)

Ginga put the blanket over her and headed out. Before he left the B-Pit, he ran into Kyoya.

Kyoya: You sneaky bastard!

Ginga: Yes, yes I know

Kyoya: Your maturing very fast young Pegasus. Just next time, take from your stash instead of mine

Ginga: I'll make it up to you somehow

Kyoya: I know how, you remember how Dragonite is really good friends with the boss

Ginga: Yeah, why?

Kyoya: I was going to work my shift at the Ice Cream Parlor, but instead of me working for the first half, you are

Ginga: Nooo! Can it be anything but that? Anything?!

Kyoya: Nope, either way we have to go to work today, but I just don't feel like going there right now.

Ginga: You couldn't have told me yesterday that the boss wanted us working again?

Kyoya: You never ask. This why everyone gets in trouble and blame me for stuff. Ask stuff and stop assuming that I don't know anything. That's Benkei that don't know everything.

Ginga: You got a point

Kyoya: Now, go off Ice Cream Boy

Ginga shrugged, got his stuff for work and head off. Kyoya decided to watch TV. Then his phone go off 'That's What You Get by Paramore'. He picked up knowing already that's Hikaru

Kyoya: Hey

Hikaru: Hey, you didn't answer my text messages at all today

Kyoya: Now, what time you sent them?

Hikaru: 10:00, 10:15 and 11:00

Kyoya: 10:00 I was sleep, 10:15 I was avoiding Benkei then remember that I left my phone in the room so I had to go back there. Then when I got there I couldn't answer it because Benkei was close, but I had time to put it on silent. Then he finally left at 10:50, so I can finally do guy stuff and forgot to answer my phone. And lastly at 11:00, I was talking to Ginga about taking my shift at work for taking my stuff

Hikaru: What stuff?

Kyoya: Man stuff

Hikaru: What kind of man stuff?

Kyoya: Secret Man stuff that woman don't need to know about

Hikaru: Okay then? Anyway you never told me you had a job. How did you even get a job?

Kyoya: When me and Ginga was 13, went to ice cream parlor and got a job. When we were 14, we took a 4 year vacation because of you know. Now that were back, Dragonite, by being good friends with the boss, told us that she wants us back at work

Hikaru: What your boss name?

Kyoya: Don't know, we just call her The Boss

Hikaru: You call her boss?

Kyoya: No! The Boss, you got to put The into The Boss.

Hikaru: The Boss?

Kyoya: Exactly

Hikaru: Wow, anyway, do you know why Madoka not picking up her phone?

Kyoya: Ginga gave her beer in her pink bottle and she passed out after that

Hikaru: That sneaky bastard

Kyoya: I know, where you at?

Hikaru: Secret Girl stuff that guys don't know about

Kyoya: You're at the mall aren't you?

Hikaru: Yes

Kyoya: For what?

Hikaru: Do I have to take you to the mall to help me go shopping for stuff?

Kyoya: No!

Hikaru: Then don't ask unless you want to go

Kyoya: Ok, do you remember what happen yesterday?

Hikaru: Yep, you gave me beer and I knocked out

Kyoya: You know what that means?

Hikaru: If I do it, then you have to pay me

Kyoya: No, money is meant for getting down and buying stuff that you either care about or won't remember them after 5 hours.

Hikaru: C'mon, then I guess you will do me that favor

Kyoya: Which is what?

Hikaru: You must go to the mall with me for a whole day

Kyoya: Aw hurt me now

Hikaru: Its either at or you're paying me

Kyoya: Fine I'll do it, but when Ginga ask who won you said I did

Hikaru: Fine

Kyoya: Well, talk to you later

Hikaru: Bye

Kyoya: Bye

Kyoya hung up his phone, cut the TV off and decided to look up at the ceiling.

Kyoya: Lord, if she take me to a make-up store, I'm sorry if I have to say some bad words.

After he prayed, he went to sleep

**Well that's the chapter, I'll try to update before Thursday. But if I don't, then expect me to update once a week or maybe a month from my school hours. 8:00 to 5:00! Well review and bye.**


	8. The Bet part 3

**Hey guys, this chapter is mostly will be about the Day in the life of the job, and the shopping. Enjoy and I don't own MFB, I just own Dragonite and Waffles.**

Ginga finally made it to work, and saw the same people from 4 years ago. I guess we got the boss daughter Waffles. Good thing that I and Kyoya are good friends with her, but mostly Kyoya and Waffles are like best friends. My job is cashier and when necessary ice cream sundae maker with my somewhat since of creativity. There was one thing that I didn't like about it, and that is when…

"Hey Gingi! I WANT ICE CREAM AND I WANT IT NOW!" Yu said as he was running towards me. This is the bad part, he always want one of everything and got the money to pay for it. So I just told one my co-workers, Jake (Won't be mention a lot just needed a name) to get his order. Once we gave it to him, I just sat by him with my vanilla ice cream waiting for him to be done. He was done in 2 minutes but I was still eating my ice cream.

"Can I get more?" Yu asked

"The same thing or you finally decided to eat one scoop of ice cream?" I said as we both laughed. I finish my vanilla ice cream and went to get the second one. When he finally finished that one, I knew he was full.

"Thanks Gingi, here's the money for both. So I guess you're done working here for today and its Kyoya turn?" Yu asked.

"Nope, he gets the night shift where Waffles is here, which is like at 10:00" Ginga answered.

"Oh, well I shouldn't be doing anything when that happens. Well, see you later" Yu said as he left. That's when I clocked out. I did the morning shift which was like three hours, before I left I got a text from Madoka: Bring me butter pecan or orange sherbert for me? Thank you. So I just grabbed the tub of Orange Sherbert and left the place

Kyoya's POV

I really don't want to go, but Hikaru came out and I just sat up so she can sit on the couch

"So, where going to the clothing store, shoe store, jewelry and hair store" Hikaru said.

"I'm surprised that you're not making me go to the make-up store" Kyoya said.

"I know, I just don't want to torture you so bad that you will say colorful words to me and then you'll break up with me and I'll be alone with 9 cats in a smelly basement eating ice cream for the rest of my life and get fat and die alone" Hikaru said very fast. I just looked her like why the hell she said that.

"Okay, one if I curse I won't cuse at you, I will cuse at everyone. Two, I won't break up with you because you drag me there. Three, you won't be alone, you have friends. Four, 9 freaking cats are you nuts?! Five, why you're in a smelly basement eating ice cream and lastly you can't just get fat and die" Kyoya said as Hikaru hugged him.

"C'mon. Let's go" Hikaru said as she dragged me off the couch and off to the mall. We made it to the clothing store and she went off to buy stuff. I just sat where all the other boyfriends go when they know they will be here all day. After 2 hours, Hikaru was done and she dragged me to the shoe store. While we were in there, I got myself some Nikes and boots. Hikaru called me over there, and what she asks me was the weirdest question ever.

"Gym shoes or flats?" she asked while I shook my head. She got to be kidding me.

"You never ask a guy gym shoes or flats, unless the guy is into ballet and which I'm not just in case you're going to ask." I said as she showed me the gym shoe and the flats. She really wants me to choose.

"Gym Shoe" I said as she bought them and dragged me to the jewelry store. I thought I was about to die, she was getting blue jewelry and kept asking me for my opinion. How many times do I have to tell her that I don't care about jewelry? So she settled in on blue flower earrings, a bracelet that said beauty and a pair of red earrings. She couldn't find a necklace so she found me by it strolling through it.

"Help me find a necklace?" Hikaru asked. I looked at her stupid.

"Don't give me that stupid look, help me. It can either have my name or something related to water" she said as she pushed me down the aisle. I kept walking until I found a blue star necklace. Hikaru walked towards me and found the necklace.

"It's beautiful! I didn't know you had any taste" Hikaru said.

"Are we done yet?" I complained.

"Hair store, then were done" she said as she bought the stuff and dragged me to the hair store. This place was even worst. She had red dye in her hair and I gave her a look.

"It's not for me, it's for Madoka, but the red headband is mine" she said as she bought the stuff. Then we walked back to the B-Pit. I grabbed a beer and fell on the couch. I was tired!

"Maybe we can go to the park later" Hikaru said.

"Maybe, if I get my strength back" I said as I went to sleep. Hikaru laughed as she went in their room.

Normal POV

Ginga got back from his job and see Kyoya on the couch.

Ginga: Made you go to the mall?

Kyoya: It was terrible

Ginga: Want me to take the night shift too?

Kyoya: No, I should be good by 10.

Ginga: You sure?

Kyoya: Yeah, you should check on Madoka, I don't know if she still sleeps.

Ginga went upstairs and Madoka was watching TV.

Madoka: What happen?

Ginga: (laughing) Remember when you were talking about how you want me to sing a Bruno Mars song for you?

Madoka: Yeah

Ginga: Well I did, I just gave you beer so you wouldn't remember it.

Madoka: You serious?

Ginga: Yes! And you passed out after you drank it all, so you have to do me that favor

Madoka: Today?

Ginga: If you want, otherwise tomorrow good.

Madoka: I'll think about it

Ginga: Okay.

**Well, there's the chapter. Hope you enjoy, next chapter coming soon, review quickly and it can be up in three days. Well, review and bye.**


	9. The Bet part 4

**Hey guys, I'm going straight to the story, I don't own anything except Dragonite and Waffles.**

It was 9:45 and Kyoya was getting ready to work for the night shift. Hikaru came downstairs and saw Kyoya in his uniform.

Hikaru: This is a night shift?

Kyoya: Yup, but it's just for two hours anyway.

Hikaru: Can I come with you?

Kyoya: You want to sit in an ice cream parlor for two hours?

Hikaru: Yes!

Kyoya: Ok then

After that they walked to the ice cream parlor. At the parlor Hikaru took out her laptop and started doing work while Kyoya started his shift. That's when Dezzy came out of back and ran to hug Kyoya.

Dezzy: Hey Kyoya buddy, it's been like forever since I see you

Kyoya: I just saw you yesterday

Dezzy: As of working here I mean. Anyway who is your little friend over there on her laptop?

Kyoya: My girlfriend Hikaru

Dezzy: Aw, y'all got together after I told you to wait for me

Kyoya: Did you not here me say maybe not while I was walking away

Dezzy: Nope

Kyoya: I guess that's why, but remember you will always be my best friend, but not better than Ginga. He's a brother

Dezzy: I thought Benkei was your brother? (Both started laughing)

Hikaru: ' How close are they, I must ask' Hey Kyoya, how long you two known each other?

Kyoya and Dezzy thought about it for a while and finally came up with an answer.

Kyoya: I guess about preschool

Hikaru: PRESCHOOL!

Dezzy: Yup, it's just that I moved after 5th grade and he moved after 8th grade and I never got to see him again until yesterday. It has been years since we saw each other.

Hikaru: What is your name?

Dezzy: I'm Waffles; remember it was my birthday yesterday at the club and all I wanted was to see any of my old friends from when I was a child. I never thought it would be Kyoya though.

Kyoya: Yup.

A customer came in and Hikaru moved out of her way and ask can she order. Kyoya and Dezzy rock-paper-scissors for it and Dezzy lose. Hikaru looked so confuse so Kyoya signal her to other side of the counter while Dezzy toke the girl order.

Kyoya: During the night shift we are lazy ass people who only feel like falling asleep in the freezer or falling asleep underneath a tree. I'm mostly the second one around 12:00 am. Anyway we play rock-paper-scissors who have to do the most work, that's why I love the night shift.

Hikaru: Doesn't your boss come and check up on you?

Dezzy: Yup, my mom will be coming i 2.

The Boss: Waddup my niggas?!

Hikaru: That's your mom?

Kyoya: Yes, yes she is

The Boss: Sweetie, I found this cute little boy that want to ask you out?

Hikaru: Wait a minute, first she was talking ghetto, now she talking proper, what the fuck guys

Kyoya: Her mom switch up on how she talks so she can be called the switcher instead of the boss

Dezzy: Yup, anyway Hikaru, can I borrow Kyoya for a couple of minutes as my boyfriend?

Hikaru: Why?!

Dezzy: Because Everytime I tell my mom no I don't want a boyfriend she gets mad and cuse me out in Spanish. So back during 4th grade through 7th grade I use Kyoya as my boyfriend.

Kyoya: Not all of that mushy gushy stuff that you see on TV that looks like crap, like that romance of those two best friends on that show you watches…Half & Half. (This show came out in the early 2000s I think but this is a good show)

Hikaru: Oh I get it sure, but I'm watching you chica. Then Hikaru walked back into her spot.

Kyoya: Heads up, she can speak Spanish and she aint kidding what she meant by she's watching you.

Dezzy: Okay.

When The Boss came in with the boy Dezzy was already putting her head on Kyoya's shoulder and Kyoya had his arm across from her that made it look like his arm was around her, but it was actually at the table. Then The Boss started yelling at the boy saying that you should've been faster and other stuff.

Kyoya: Wow, it must be hard being single isn't it?

Dezzy: Let me show you then (pity slap Kyoya on the check)

Kyoya: You do know that don't hurt

Dezzy: I know, oh my mom is leaving finally

The Boss: I'm heading out, Waffles make sure this place is close down, I don't want to repeat last time incident from four years ago.

Dezzy: Whatever, bye

The Boss: Peace

Hikaru walked back up to the counter and her hands was on her hips

Hikaru: Five seconds before I jumped over this counter and knock you senseless.

Dezzy picked her head from Kyoya's shoulder and slide away to get the keys from the back door.

Hikaru: Will this be happening a lot?

Kyoya: Once a week, four times a month, 48 times a year. Depends if I show up or not anymore.

Hikaru: True

Dezzy: Well, you can head out since I'll be closing in five minutes, see you whenever.

Kyoya: Yeah. Then Hikaru wrapper her arm around Kyoya's back and they walked out of the parlor.

'Am I falling for him again, nah I can't be can I?' Dezzy thought as she got her stuff and locked out.

Back where Ginga and Madoka is:

They were chilling in their room watching TV, Ginga was about to make her watch the most sad movie she ever watch.

Ginga: Instead of dancing, I want you to watch Titanic without me

Madoka: Why?

Ginga: Because I want you too

Madoka: Fine, but at least be in the front

Ginga: Sure

Then Ginga left and watch TV in the front. Kyoya and Hikaru came back from the ice cream parlor. Hikaru left as Kyoya fell onto the couch

Ginga: How's The Boss?

Kyoya: Still the same. Making Madoka watch Titanic?

Ginga: Yup

Kyoya: Interesting, what is on man?

Ginga: I don't know, do I look like the fucking TV Guide?

Kyoya: You really don't want me to answer that

Ginga: Fine

Ginga put on Cartoon Network and saw what came on

TV: Here comes here comes, metal masters! (Beyblade Metal Masters Theme Song English)

Kyoya: Why is this show always on?

Ginga: I know right, this is so a season ago. They acting like if they show re-run of this, it can get more popular.

Kyoya: Dude, just put on Family Guy or SpongeBob before I end up puking

Ginga: Fine (Put on Family Guy) much better

TV: If you had a choose between Lois and Meg, which one will you choose?

Ginga and Kyoya: Lois!

Ginga: If it came down to that choice though, that's the only way I'm choosing

Kyoya: True that man, true that.

After an hour gone by, it was 1 am.

Ginga: I should check on Madoka, I don't want Hikaru giving me a lecture again

Kyoya: Ditto, and because I'm tired. I aint working tomorrow

Ginga: Me neither, let's get Ryuga to do it

Kyoya: Okay.

Ginga went to his room and saw Madoka crying. Ginga slid onto the bed and comfort Madoka until she calm down

Madoka: Why you made me watch this sad movie?

Ginga: You need to get over the fact that it's a movie. It's based off a true story I get it, but you must move past from it and just have a moment of silence for the people who died.

Madoka: Yeah, well I'm tired. Good night

Ginga: Night

Ginga put his arms around Madoka so she can fall asleep better

By the time Kyoya came in there, Hikaru was already asleep. Kyoya just smiled as he crawled into bed. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulders, he turn around to be face to face with Hikaru. She kissed him good night and went to sleep with his arm closed to her chest. Kyoya just left his arm there and went to sleep.

**Well, that's all of the parts of the Bet. In the next chapter, it will kinda get more adult like so I may change the rating or leave it the same. Anyway, do you think that Dezzy is starting to like Kyoya? Is Hikaru getting a little suspicious about Dezzy? Read and find out. Next chapter will be coming in like a week or three days after the week. No more waiting. Well, review and bye**


	10. Extreme Intense Paint Ball War

**Hey people, I don't own anything except Dragonite and Waffles**

Kyoya and Ginga woke up early the next morning to talk about something that they haven't done in a while for talent, singing. They have a voice that everyone know about except their girlfriends. They didn't know if they should tell them. Some of the songs that they have sung, people post them on their YouTube, Facebook and Twitter pages but describe them as their beyblade spirit which is funny because they still don't know. Ginga was on his Twitter page while Kyoya was on his Facebook page (Yeah I'm bringing this into this world).

Ginga: Dude, I have like 3000 followers after Dragonite posted that video of me and her when we were seven years old

Kyoya: The one with you running with a cape or the one of you climbing a tree singing SpongeBob?

Ginga: If I say both what will you say?

Kyoya: It's not what I say, it's what I'll do which you should already know. Anyway did you know Ryuga have a Facebook?

Ginga: Nope I didn't know that. He said something bout being called Black Dragon or something?

Kyoya: Nope, it's Purple Dragon Destroyer Ryuga. For a guy his age he doing a lot

Ginga: We don't have his age remember

Kyoya: Oh yeah. Anyway you should call him, I'm not to be the one who may get shot or beaten against a tree

Ginga: When had he ever done that?

Kyoya: Dream talk

Ginga: True (calls Ryuga and he said come to the B-Pit)

Ryuga: What do you want?

Ginga: How you got in here?

Kyoya: Didn't I tell you that the door was left open at night because Benkei come by here sometimes at night?

Ginga: No

Ryuga: Well now you know Pegasus Boy

Ginga: So you heard my videos haven't you

Ryuga: Yup, next time choose someone that I don't know like Dragonite, now Kyoya I really don't know.

Kyoya: Lucky me then

Ginga: Shut up! Anyway we need you to work at that place

Ryuga: What place?

Kyoya: You know, that place where you hate with that annoying kid Yu.

Ginga: The colorful place where we work?

Ryuga: Aw hell nah, not that parlor?!

Kyoya: Oh yes, that parlor

Ryuga: You can't make me go back there

Ginga: Unless you want the boss to go after you...

Ryuga: She barley know me!

Kyoya: Yeah she do, I went to work for the night shift and she said where's that Dragon Boy before she left. We didn't answer so she just moan and groan like she usually do.

Ryuga: Yup that sounds like me a lot. And wait a minute you get the night shift and I get some dumb ass day shift. That bull crap

Hikaru: What is?

Kyoya: NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!

Ginga: wow your so good at the lying game

Madoka: He's better then you

Kyoya and Ryuga: Damn!

Ginga: Shut the fuck up

Ryuga: Wanna box?

Madoka: Nobody isn't about to box, fight or anything else in between

Kyoya: She's right, we got to battle for it then!

Hikaru: No! Why can't you just let them box like normal boys do?

Ginga: Not in the city, poo I call paintball war in Koma Village

Kenta: Who is yelling, it's just 8 am

Yu: I thought it was 7 am

Ryuga: Y'all both wrong! It's almost 11 and what made you think it's 7? The sun is up

Ginga: Who cares what time is it along it's not 1 am. Then I don't give a damn

Kyoya: So were boxing, battling or paintball war in Koma Village?

Ryuga: All three!

Hikaru: No I don't allow it

Madoka: Yeah

Yu: Who ask you?! There 18 and over and they have the rights to hurt themselves to deaf as many times as they want to. There men Madoka and Hippety-Hop

The boys were clapping while the girls still have a look on their face

Kyoya: Look, if we get hurt, you have every right to say I told you so

Ginga: Plus Yu is right about the whole age part

Madoka: Fine, but how will you get paintball guns to go paint balling ?

Ginga, Ryuga and Kyoya went in a cabinet that the everybody was so confused on that three paint ball guns came out of it and the gear that goes with it.

Kyoya: Before you ask, we played a lot of sports back in the old days aka 8 years ago

Ginga: Well were out. If were not back in 5 hours, call my dad or Zero, they know where I'm at

The boys walked out leaving the group with confuse looks

Zero?

At Koma Village, 19 years old Hyoma was walking around the village. He didn't know about Ginga and the guys paint ball war in the deep forest. Then he started hearing yelling from Hokuto:

Hokuto: How dare you think you can paintball here?

Ginga: You acting like we're going to always aim for the trees

Hokuto: If I let you paintball, will you clean up?

Boys: Yes!

Hokuto: Fine

The boys ran into the deep forest to only to run into Hyoma

Ginga: Long time no see aye buddy

Hyoma: Yup, I heard Hokuto yelling, what's the problem?

Kyoya: Nothing now

The boys walked past Hyoma to get in the middle of the forest.

Ginga: We know the rules, 3 minutes to get in the corners. Time startes now!

The time went off and the three boys ran to their corners of the forest. They didn't know the girls followed them, even Dragonite and Waffles.

Waffles: I bet Kyoya will win

Dragonite: I just came here for the war

Madoka: You just want someone hurt do you Dragonite?

Dragonite: With paint balls

Hikaru: Three minutes are almost up.

The bell went off

All you heard was movement, then the first blast went off. It was blast after blast minute after minute with something or someone getting hit by it. All of the girls except for Dragonite had their hands over their mouths. Waffles ran into the forest and Hikaru and Madoka ran after her. Hikaru was in the deep forest and she was scared but really scared when she heard a gun went off. Then a hand went over her mouth before she started to scream.

Kyoya: Why you went in the forest?

Hikaru: Waffles ran into the forest and me and Madoka went after her.

Kyoya: Why Waffles ran into here?

Hikaru: She got worry

Then they her ruffling. Kyoya pointed his gun at the bush by Hikaru and shot at it. Ginga stood up from it

Kyoya: Three counts and you loss one, you have a minute before I fire at you again.

Ginga nod and ran off

Kyoya: You need to run out of the forest before you get hurt, I don't want anything to happen to you

Then he thought he heard Ryuga so he fired at the bush. Nobody came out

Hikaru: Promise me that you will win. (Kyoya nod and Hikaru ran off)

Kyoya went into the forest and dodged three paint balls. Hikaru ran into Waffles:

Hikaru: We have to get out of this forest. Their playing real hard

Waffles: Well duh their boys. They wont hit us. (Paint ball hit tree right behind her) OKay your right. (Both left forest) Madoka was running to find Waffles. There was no luck but when a paintball almost hit her head, Ginga moved her out the way so it hit the tree

Ginga: What are you doing here, do you not know we play intense paint ball?

Madoka: I was looking for Waffles and did you get hit by that paint ball?

Ginga: This was from earlier when Kyoya got me, i lost one of my counts and got two left. Why Waffles ran in here?

Madoka: She got worry after three bangs went off

Ginga: Intense Extreme Paint Ball is that serious, I need you to leave

Madoka: Why?

Ginga: Please, I don't want you to get hit

Madoka: Fine (Kiss Ginga on the cheek and left)

Once the girls out a couple of more hits were made.

10 minutes later...

the boys came out with paint covering them.

Hikaru: So who won?

Kyoya: I did

Ryuga: I would've won but someone had to went Matrix on me by the last five seconds

Ginga: I admit, that was pretty boss how he did that

Madoka: Are you just going to leave it as paint ball war

Boys: Yeah

Kyoya: I had enough for now. I just need to get paint off of me

They all agree and they walked back to the village. Once they got back to the B-Pit, Ryuga said goodbye and also that he'd be back later once he get paint off. Kyoya and Ginga went in their rooms to take a shower in the bathroom. The girls were just talking out front

Hikaru: Should I worry about Waffles?

Madoka: Why

Hikaru: She's getting a little too close of comfort for me

Madoka: Look, you told me that she was good friends with Kyoya and that doesn't mean that she likes him. If you think that something is up, then tell him that

Hikaru: Your right, I should tell him

Hikaru started to walk into her room, but Madoka stop her

Madoka: Right now?

Hikaru: Last time I check, one I'm 18 and two he's my boyfriend

When Hikaru walked into her room, Kyoya was sitting on the bed with just his pants

Hikaru: No shirt? (Kyoya shakes his head) What's up?

Kyoya: Nothing just feeling the impact of paint balls on my chest (Fell back on the bed to see her face)

Hikaru: Do you think that Waffles like you?

Kyoya: I knew she did from when I was little, but she should be over it by now

Hikaru: I don't think she is though

Kyoya: What make you think of that?

Hikaru: I don't know, it just look like it

Kyoya: Don't worry, I don't like her like that

Hikaru: Really?

Kyoya grabbed Hikaru's face and brought it closer to his;

Kyoya: Really

Then he kissed her. He got up so she can lay on top of him. Her tongue was inserted into his mouth Kyoya was taking off her shirt. Then Kyoya broke the kiss, and starting kissing Hikaru's neck

Hikaru: Are we ready yet?

Kyoya: I don't know if your ready for that yet

Hikaru: You do know what's happening in two months right?

Kyoya: Your birthday?

Hikaru: Yup, it'll be the first birthday that your there with me

Kyoya: Yea

They fell asleep together

**Well that's all, until next time, bye. Review though so I can continue with this story, not enough reviews and I may stop**


	11. Singing, Thinking and Memories

**I don't own MFB, only Dragonite and Waffles**

2 months later...

Its early August in Metal City, Yu and Kenta was on the couch sad. Ginga saw them and pull up a chair in front of them.

Ginga: What's wrong with you two?

Yu: I don't want to go back to school Gingi

Ginga: You have too!

Kenta: You and Kyoya didn't?

Kyoya: Traveling for my 4 years of high school was easy to make up when your just staying in one city with a different name. My name was Josh and Ginga's name was Henry. We attended Jones High School, never go there

Ginga: If you go there, you better not use your real name and saw your single. The people there are nuts and will take advantage of you when you least expect it. Also, with a fake name they won't find you.

Yu: So you went to a high school with everyone knowing you have a fake name?

Ginga: Except for are only two friends and the principal, they have to know your real name so they can give you credit for it.

Kenta: But that's the difference. With going to school, we'll miss all the drama and to see if Kyoya will cheat on Hikaru with...

Kyoya: Woah, wait a minute back this up. First of all, no I'm not a cheater and second of all, stop listening to Ryuga about my life except if the first word is Jamie.

Yu: Why Jamie?

Ginga: Oh, I get it now!

The girls came out of their rooms and into the front

Hikaru: My birthday is in five days, so Madoka will give you your assignments on what to do

Kyoya: How come were still on the topic of assignments?

Ginga: I don't really know, but remember last week when we saw Jamie though, that was the best reunion from high school ever

Kyoya: That's because that is the only girl that we accept

Madoka: Who is Jamie?

Ginga: An old friend of me and Kyoya from Jones High School, the weirdest years of high school ever

Hikaru: Do that explain the four years?

Kyoya: Technically yes, but no. As in we can leave anytime we want

Madoka: But you didn't

Ginga: Exactly

Kenta: But me and Yu have a serious problem, high school and we don't want to go back

Tsubasa: Suck it up (came out of the corner)

Yu: Came out of nowhere now did we?

Tsubasa: Yep, it's just two more years you have to go through.

Kyoya: Anything else someone wants to talk about before I get up and leave?

Everybody looked around and nobody said nothing

Kyoya: Well, I'm out

Kyoya lefted followed by Ginga. The girls went on the computer whil Tsubasa went back to sleep and Yu and Kenta stayed on the couch. Where Ginga and Kyoya was at, they were heading to the parlor. There was a breakroom, but now its a recording studio. Kyoya went back there to be face-to-face with Dragonite and Dezzy.

Dezzy: Whose going first?

Kyoya: I will, I got a nap to catch up on

Then Kyoya went in the booth, he had two songs to choose from, Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown or How To Love by Lil Wanye. He chose a song that he know that you know who will like.

_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up  
Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup  
If I wake in you're still here, give me a kiss  
I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips  
__Chorus  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up [X3)  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me..  
Don't wake me up [X3)  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me..  
So much life in the city, you won't believe  
Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep  
If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed  
Tell me what is the music, inside my head  
Chorus  
I don't want to fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no  
I don't want to fall unless I'm falling for you  
[X2]  
Chorus_

Kyoya stepped out and grabbed the CD that came out. He looked over at Dezzy who was putting it up on his and her page

Kyoya: Remind me to change my password

Ginga: I'll remind you if you remind me

Ginga stepped in their and had a choice of As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber (Only song I like about him) and Hands Up by Max Schiender.

_Oh oh here I go  
on my way to hit the club  
grab my bags I'm out the door  
oh oh here I go  
On the train I'm in my zone  
Everybody like where he go  
I can't wait to hit the floor  
It's tonight __[X2]_  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight _[X2]_  
The party's going on  
It's tonight _[X2]_  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight _[X5]_  
Chorus  
Tonight I'm having a good time _[X2]_  
No worries I'm gonna get mine  
Tonight I'm having a good time  
Now get your Hands Up  
Oh oh get your Hands Up _[X4]  
Oh oh letting go  
All my problems out the door  
I'm not stressing it no more  
Party party here we go  
Oh oh there I go  
Sneaking out up out the door  
Everybody like where he go  
I'm getting down on the floor  
It's tonight __[X2]_  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight _[X2]_  
The party's going on  
It's tonight _[X2]_  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight _[X5]_  
Chorus  
Tonight is turning out to be something so good to me  
Everyone is getting low  
There ain't no stopping we  
Oh oh lets get those Hands Up _[X4]_  
Oh oh ain't nothing stopping us  
It's tonight _[X2]_  
Feels like I'm on top  
It's tonight _[X2]_  
The party's going on  
It's tonight _[X2]_  
I don't want it to stop  
It's tonight _[X5]_  
Chorus  


Ginga stepped out of the booth and took the song while Dragonite was on the computer. Ginga and Kyoya silently left the place without the girls knowing. On the roof of the B-Pit, (Yeah I made them run fast) they were just staring out the clouds.

Ginga: I can't believe your older then me by a year

Kyoya: Yup, but that means I make decisions faster then you do by a year

Ginga: Yeah, dude Hikaru's birthday coming up. What you gonna do?

Kyoya: Surprisgnly I don't know.

Ginga: Shocker

Kyoya: Shut up! But think about it, it's been 2 months since we been back here

Ginga: You gotta point there, how about I let you think while I see Madoka

Kyoya: Sure, you'll always be a brother though

Ginga: Yup, see you whenever brother

They fist bumped and Ginga left Kyoya on the roof to think. In Ginga and Madoka'a room, Ginga layed down in their bed and he started thinking too. 'It has been 2 months since I been here with Madoka' Ginga thought. Madoka came in sat right next to Ginga.

Madoka: What are you thinking about?

Ginga: It's been two months since I been back.

Madoka: I know, and were both like 18.

Ginga: Meaining?

Madoka: (touch Ginga's cheek) You left when we were teens, and you came back when were adults. Four years!

Madoka then leaned over and kissed Ginga. Ginga kissed back. They kissed for along time. Five minutes later, they broke the kiss since they needed air. Ginga cut on the TV and saw Danny Phantom (Love the show) was on. Madoka leaned her head on Ginga's shoulder as Ginga wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

**Well, that's all I can think of for this chapter, review what you want to happen next and I'll try to put in my story.**

**Dragonite: Yup, in a couple of days you'll be making a Yu-Gi-Oh GX story**

**Me: I'll try on the weekends to work on it**

**Dragonite: Sure you will, otherwise you'll be watching TV while eating Twinkies**

**Me: Shut up, I luv Twinkies**

**Dragonite: I know you do (Twinkie in hand)**

**Me: See you next time while I chase Dragonite for my Twinkie (Run after Dragonite)**


	12. Hikaru's Birthday

**Hey guys, this is my first birthday chapter!**

**Dragonite: Somebody happy**

**Me: Well duh, I finished my Yu-Gi-Oh GX story and getting ready for this one**

**Dragonite: Oh yeah, you owe me! You almost hurt my back for Twinkies**

**Me: Don't test me! I also like cupcakes. (Dragonite has cupcake in hand)**

**Dragonite: Japanese Lover doesn't own anything except me and Waffles. Now if you excuse me I need to be running (Running away)**

Hikaru POV

I can't believe it's my birthday today, I'm so excited! Today I'll be turning 19! So it was 10:00 am when I woke up, Kyoya is still sleep. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. I kept staring at him. Then I decided to kiss him awake. He woke up with a smile on his face.

Kyoya: Happy Birthday Birthday Girl

Hikaru: Thank you

Normal Pov

Hikaru got up from her bed and went into the bathroom, then Kyoya went downstairs and made a noise that only Ginga will wake up to. Ginga came downstairs fully rested.

Kyoya: Surprise surprise

Ginga: What?!

Kyoya: Have you seen Leone anywhere?

Ginga: No? That's a good question though. Have you seen Pegasus?

Kyoya: No

Then they both heard a noise that came from the kitchen. They both went in there and saw two girls with one girl with a blue arora and the other with a green arora. The girl with the blue arora had white and red hair (Imagine it, it sounds weird but it looks cool), blue eyes, blue shirt with a blue skirt with red leggings underneath it. The girl with the green arora was wearing had long green hair, emerald green eyes, wore an army shirt with a long green skirt. The boys had confused looks on their faces.

Ginga: Ugh, who are you?

Girl in Blue: Ginga, it's so great to see you again.

Ginga: What?

Kyoya: You know another girl and didn't tell me?

Girl in Green: You acting like you don't know me either

Kyoya: Nooo? I just came down here to looked for Leone

Girl in Green: I am Leone

The boys started laughing but then stop when the girls had straight looks on their faces.

Ginga: Your really Pegasus and Leone? (Both girls nod)

Kyoya: Wow

Madoka finally came downstairs and saw the boys talking to the girls

Girl in Blue: I'm really Pegasus

Madoka: What's going on here?

Ginga: I don't know, I was woke up by Kyoya

Kyoya: And I heard a noise from in here

Pegasus: Me and Leone woke up as human, but I think we can turn back into our bey forms

Leone and Pegasus started spinning until they became a bey again. Ginga and Kyoya slowly walked over to their beys and put them in their pockets

Ginga: Should we call Ryuga or something (Ryuga ran in)

Ryuga: Dude, why did LDrago became a human girl then a bey after she said she'll try to go back to my bey form?

Kyoya: And what's with girls like if we have a boy beys then were gay, Leone I don't really want to know the difference but aren't pegasus suppose to be girls?

Ginga: Depends, and I don't wanna know how

Hikaru finally came downstairs and saw Ryuga there

Hikaru: What are YOU doing here?

Ryuga: My fri...rivals called me

Ginga: You called us friends

Ryuga: No I didn't

Kyoya: I'm pretty sure you called us fri before you said rivals. Fri are the first three letters of friends

Ryuga: Fine! Ginga and Kyoya are considered my friends. Everybody else, no!

Ginga and Kyoya: That's so beautiful! (Fake crying)

Ryuga: Ah shut the hell up!

Hikaru: Anyway why are you here?

Ryuga: None of your concern! Anyway, did you wake and found out that your bey is a girl?

Hikaru: Really?! That didn't happen( Ginga and Kyoya nod to what Ryuga said) Wait what?!

Then the beys flew out of Ginga, Kyoya and Ryuga pocket and they change into girls. LDrago is a girl with silver hair and wearing a purple dress with black boots.

LDrago: Tada, RYUGA! (Jump onto Ryuga)

Kyoya: Can somebody say Fangirl?!

Kyoya, Leone, Ginga and Pegasus: FANGIRL!

Ryuga: Shut up!

Pegasus: Madoka, you stealer! (Pegasus jumps on Madoka) Imma beat yo ass!

Leone: Your right sister, imma beat you Hikaru! (Jump Hikaru)

Ryuga: Fangirls?

Ginga grabbed Pegasus and put her on her on his shoulders. Kyoya picked up Leone and Hikaru and put Hikaru on her shoulder. Both Ginga and Kyoya put Leone and Pegasus on the couch. Then Ginga went to help Madoka up.

Ginga: Calm down!

Kyoya: I think it's time we gave them the talk

Madoka and Hikaru: To Who?!

Ginga and Kyoya: Not you

Ginga: Can y'all leave us with our beys, or at least go behind the door, shut it and get somebody to listen.

The group left leaving Ginga and Kyoya with Leone and Pegasus.

Pegasus: So what you wanna talk about?

Ginga: Is it true that you only hear a little of what happening each day?

Pegasus: Yes

Kyoya: Its time we tell you about Hikaru and Madoka, Hikaru is my girlfriend and Madoka is Ginga girlfriend

Pegasus and Leone: Why!

Ginga: We love them, it has to be what it has to be in this world

Leone: Well, what about us?!

Kyoya: You have to deal with it some type of way

Pegasus and Leone whisper to each other for a while, then made up their minds

Leone: We will only deal with it on one condition, for each one of us

Ginga: What will that be?

Pegasus and Leone texted something on their iPhone that got sent to Ginga and Kyoya iPhone.

Kyoya: Ugh, you know I carry around my Samsung Galaxy for a reason. Nobody have my iPhone number. (Kyoya walked to the counter to grabbed his and Ginga phone.)

They both read the text and nod to it. Kyoya walked to door and banged on it knowing that Benkei was right by it.

Kyoya: What you heard and I'll tell if your wrong. (Everybody shrugged except for Kenta, he wanted to play the guessing game)

Kenta: You guys are now dating your beys?

Leone: Yes!

Kyoya: No! Shush Leone, anyway no. We came through an agreement!

Hikaru: Oh what?

Kyoya: NOYFB! (None of your fucking business)

Hikaru: Changed that acronym or else

Kyoya: Nun yun

Hikaru: Much better (Kissed on the cheek and walked past him)

Kyoya: Don't talk to Leone, she testy right now

After that everybody walked in to see two girls texting someone, then Don't Run Away by Tyler James Williams played on a green iPhone.

Madoka: Who phone is that?

Kyoya walked towards it, it was Leone. He texted back something then put the phone in his pocket. Then he pick up the blue iPhone and threw it to Ginga.

Kyoya: We got to carry this now. That makes two phones now...or three

Hikaru: When did you get money for an iPhone (Think about it) Oh

Kyoya: Well, I'm going out, c'mon Leone

Leone: Yay! (Changes back into a bey and into Kyoya's hand

Hikaru: You going to be carry that thing around

Kyoya: That thing is Leone and yes since I know that it can turn into a girl (Walks out)

Ginga: Well lets see, you want me to rent out a place and music?

Hikaru: Yes

Ginga: I can ask Dragonite maybe, if not then Kyoya could. Music I can do, I'll just need list of top three artists and I'll be on my way.

Hikaru: Chris Brown, Rihanna and Nicki Minaj

Ginga: Alright, I'm out. I may not get Nicki because oh my reasons.

Ginga left out and leaving the girls bored to death.

Hikaru: Let's go shopping! (Drag Madoka out knowing that's where Kyoya is)

At the mall, they went to JcPenny. Kyoya was in there with the human Leone.

Hikaru: Why do you think they are in here?

Madoka: Well, Leone is a girl and she needs more clothes because she can't wear the same thing everyday in public

Hikaru: True (Bump into Kyoya)

Kyoya: So when I'm gone, you go shopping? Weird girls

Leone: Are you stalking him? I dragged him in here for more stuff

Madoka: I'm getting black boots and your getting black boots. Bye (Grabbed Hikaru arm and pulled her away)

Leone: Don't she have boots already?

Kyoya: She gonna look hot in boots, especially black (Imagining)

Ginga was at the club where Dragonite was setting Hikaru's party

Ginga: I need your help with music. Besides convincing Kyoya to sing, I need you to help me go through these song requests made by Hikaru herself

Dragonite: Fine

6:45, party in 15 minutes

Kyoya was sitting on stage playing How To Love Instrumental when Dragonite and Ginga walked up to him

Kyoya: I aint singing

Ginga: Why?

Kyoya: Because

Dragonite: It's her birthday, just do it

Kyoya: And what song can I possibly do...not what i was playing earlier

Dragonite and Ginga: Why!

Kyoya: I'm still learning it

Dragonite: How about Don't Wake Me Up, I know it was her favorite song

Kyoya: Fine

Dragonite then ran to the door opening it to be view by Hikaru herself and Madoka

Everybody: Happy Birthday

Hikaru: Thank you

Dragonite ran next to Kyoya on stage and grabbed the microphone

Dragonite: After a lot of convincing, I do mean a lot, Kyoya going to sing his girlfriend

Dragonite put the microphone on the stand

Kyoya: Like what Dragonite said a lot of convincing. But Imma sing a song for the birthday girl

Kyoya: Too much light in the city, don't wake me up. Only coffe no sugar, inside my cup. If I'm wake and your still here, give me a kiss.(Skip the rest of this verse, chorus, next verse and chorus because I can't type this song twice)

Hikaru walked onto the stage while Kyoya picked up his guitar.

Hikaru: Do you really feel this way

Kyoya "singing": I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no. I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you. (X2) Don't wake me up, no. Don't wake me up. Don't wake me up (multiple times). Yeah, don't wake me up up up up up up. Don't wake me up. Don't wake me

Everybody clapped while Hikaru hugged Kyoya. They both got off the stage. Madoka, Mei-Mei and Sophie was about to ask Kyoya a lot of questions, but Kyoya put his hand up.

Kyoya: Don't ask who, what, when, where, why or how I sing? (walks off)

Dragonite: (Microphone) Grab a partner, were going to slow things down a bit. The song that was playing was Could It Be from Kim Possible. Ginga asked Madoka to dance. Chao-Xin asked Mei-Mei to dance. Wells asked Sophie to dance. Hikaru walked up to Kyoya after he finished talking to Leone.

Kyoya: Wanna dance?

Hikaru: Sure

Kyoya walked Hikaru towards the dance floor and put his arms around her back. Pegasus kinda tap on Madoka's shoulder and Ginga let them talk, he had to use the bathroom.

Pegasus: Do you have Aquario on you?

Madoka: Yeah, you wanna see it?

Pegasus: Yeah, I want to make Leone happy, to see if it have a spirit.

Madoka: Sure

Pegasus put her hand on top of the bey and pulled out a spirit. It was a boy with blue short hair, blue shirt underneath his tux and wore black shoes.

Aquario: Don't ask about the suit

Pegasus: OK, thanks Madoka

Madoka: No problem (Went back to Ginga)

Pegasus: Anyway, I want you to talk to Leone

Aquario: Sure

Aquario walked over to Leone

Leone: Hello Aquario

Aquario: Hey Leone, wanna dance?

Leone: Naw I'm good

Aquario: C'mon, one couldn't hurt

Leone: Sure

They went on the floor and started dancing. Leone put her head on Aquario's shoulder. Kyoya and Hikaru wasn't that far away from them.

Kyoya: Well, I guess you stop being jealous now?

Hikaru: Yeah, but Aquario is now a boy

Kyoya: What are the odds?

Hikaru: Shut up

After the party was over, 11:30, they headed back to the B-Pit. Pegasus, Leone and Aquario went back into bey form and put on the counter. Everybody headed towards their room. In Kyoya and Hikaru's room, Hikaru was in the bathroom and Kyoya was getting ready for bed. Hikaru camed out wearing a black blouse.

Kyoya: Your finally 19

Hikaru: Yup

And they kiss, over and over. Next thing you, they had sex

**Well, I'm not that type of person that describe all of that so I'm just going to leave this at that. Well, review and bye**


	13. Meeting Jamie

**Hello guys**

**Dragonite: Sup**

**Me: Who ask you to come here?**

**Dragonite: I did, and it's in the amendments. **

**Me: No it don't**

**Dragonite: In this world it do, the very first one. Freedom of popping in and out**

**Me: Well while your here, do the disclaimer**

**Dragonite: Japanese Lover don't own anything except me and Dezzy**

**Me: Here's the story**

Kyoya, Ginga and Tsubasa was eating sausages while watching A Goofy Movie

Ginga: Tell me again why were watching this?

Kyoya: Do you have anything better to watch?

Ginga: Nope

Tsubasa: Then shut up then boy

The girls came downstairs and saw the boys watching something

Hikaru: Wow guys

Tsubasa: Shut up

Madoka: No

Kyoya: I'm going to sleep

Leone: You can sleep on me?

Hikaru: Hell no

Kyoya: Turn into a lion

Leone: Fine (Turn into a lion)

Kyoya walked over there and went to sleep on Leone, she also went to sleep too

Madoka: Have any of you guys seen Yu or Kenta?

Kyoya talking in his sleep: Underneath the table in the kitchen, not hard to miss it

Ginga and Tsubasa went into the kitchen, next thing you knew, there was a lot of noise making happening for a while. After a couple of seconds, Ginga and Tsubasa came out with Yu and Kenta on their shoulders. They put them on the couch.

Ginga: This gotta stop

Kenta: What gotta stop?

Tsubasa: You hating school! When is your first day of school?

Yu: August 20

Kyoya talking in his sleep: Tomorrow! Stop lying kid

Kenta: How do you know that?

Hikaru: Stop talking to Kyoya in his sleep!

Yu: Yo-Yo started it

Hikaru: I don't care who started it, just stop it.

Yu: Fine

Kenta: Yeah, oh yeah. Some girl name Jamie called Ginga, talking about can you and Kyoya meet her at the "Spot"

Madoka looked at Ginga with looked, but Ginga was steadly staring at Kenta

Ginga: When did she call?

Kenta: You left your phone out remember

Ginga grabbed his phone on the counter and texted her

Ginga: I remember giving her my iPhone number, must've forgotten that

Madoka: Whose Jamie?

Ginga: Remember, I told you she's an old friend of mine and Kyoya from Jones High School, she must came to visit.

Madoka: Where is she from?

Ginga: Europe, but mostly raise back and forth from America to Europe and sometimes to Japan for her relatives

Madoka: So she's French American and Japanese?

Ginga: Yup, maybe a little Japanese but it's from her mom side because her step-dad is Japanese

Madoka: Oh

Ginga: Yeah (checks phone) Me and Kyoya are meeting Jamie in an hour

Hikaru: You do realize that Kyoya is sleep

Ginga: Your right (walks over to Kyoya and push him off of Leone)

Kyoya: What?!

Ginga: Meeting Jamie in a hour at the spot

Kyoya: Really? Did you tell her that I'm sleep?

Ginga: No

Kyoya: Then Kenta must of said something. Either way, I'm getting dressed (Walks off)

Ginga: Yeah me too, maybe you should wake Leone up maybe (Walks off)

Madoka: Jamie seems like a nice friend

Yu: Your just saying that

Tsubasa: Yeah, your just thinking jealousy

Yu: Hmmmm, Hikaru the most

Hikaru: No

Kyoya and Ginga came back downstairs in their usual get-up, they grabbed their phones and walked out.

Yu: Left yo ass

Hikaru: No they didn't

Hikaru went out the door, and came back in 30 seconds later. Madoka also walked out there, and came back the same exact time

Kenta: And you said that they left

Yu: Well, exactly that's what a 15 year old boy think

Madoka: LOL

At the spot...

Ginga and Kyoya was walking until they see Jamie at a tree

Ginga: Hey Jamie

Jamie: Hey guys (Hugs them for 10 seconds then let go) how you been?

Kyoya: Pretty good since the gradution at Jones

Jamie: I know right, have you seen anyone else from Jones like Randy?

Ginga: I think

Kyoya: Yup, I think at the club

Jamie: He don't go clubbing

Kyoya: Unless it's for girls and parties. We can't get that kid away from parties

Jamie: True. I guess your wondering why I came to Japan

Ginga: Family?

Jamie: No, well besides that, I'm promoting my music career and maybe start a band with a few friends I know

Kyoya: That's cool, but why start in Japan instead of your home continent Europe?

Jamie: My dad supports my dream, but don't think I can sing. My mom think I can sing, but she don't support my dream. So I just went with my step-dad here in Japan since he thinks I can sing and supports my dream.

Ginga: Well, if you need any help just asks us

Jamie: Well, can I hang at where you at for an hour? My dad step-dad at work and his child is freaky

Ginga: Define

Jamie: Only watch tv

Kyoya: Is he 10?

Jamie: No, 17 and turning 18 in October

Kyoya: Can somebody say no life?

Ginga: No life, no life no liiiiife

Jamie:(laughing) I miss laughing at y'all

Kyoya: And we miss you laughing at us for making you laugh

Ginga: Well, can you hang at the B-Pit for awhile, I don't think Madoka mind (everybody started walking towards the B-Pit)

Jamie: (still walking) Whose Madoka?

Ginga: Oh, she runs the B-Pit and she repairs beys for bladers. Also, she's my girlfriend

Jamie: Aw, that's so sweet. What about you Kyoya?

Kyoya: Hikaru

Jamie: Hikaru, that's a pretty name

They finally made it to the B-Pit and they came in laughing. They were talking about the good times at Jones High School

Madoka: (Walking towards the girl) You must be Jamie, I'm Madoka

Jamie: Hi Madoka, Ginga told me about you and how you fix beys. And that your his girlfriend

Madoka: (blushing) Ginga, you didn't have to say that

Ginga: But I want to (Walks to get some food)

Hikaru came to the center

Hikaru: Hey Kyoya

Kyoya: Hey Hikaru, this is Jamie

Hikaru: Helllo

Jamie: Hi, I'm Jamie. You have a pretty name you know that

Hikaru: Thank you

Jamie: Your welcome

Jamie phone vibrated and she got a text from her step-dad

Jamie: Well, I got to go nice seeing you guys

Ginga camed from the corner and hug Jamie and went back into the kitchen

Madoka: Must of found a sandwich (Went in the kitchen)

Kyoya hugged Jamie and whisper something in her ear. She nod and walked off

**Well, that's my story, Jamie is my new OC say hi Jamie**

**Jamie: Hi everyone**

**She will be on my profile soon, review and bye**


	14. Meeting Jamie part 2

**Me: Well, hi guys**

**Jamie: Just start the chapter already**

**Me: Whatever, anyway Jamie here better be getting my food**

**Jamie: I thought that was Dragonite's job**

**Dragonite: Don't put me in this**

**Me: Dragonite get my food, wait a minute waffles?**

**Waffles: Yes?**

**Me: Get my food**

**Waffles: Fine (walks off)**

**Dragonite: Japanese Lover don't own anything except me, the girl whose job to get food and Jamie**

**Waffles: Hey!**

**Me: Before Dezzy tries to beat the sayian, here's the story**

Later on...

Kyoya and Ginga are sleep on the couch, the girls on the other couch, Tsubasa is on the roof (Don't ask), and Yu and Kenta are back underneath the kitchen table again. Benkei came running in

Benkei: Bull Bull Bull Bull! I got a job

Kyoya wakes up because he was surprised: You gotta job

Benkei: Well, yeah! I'm the only MATURE adult around here

Ginga wakes up from hearing this: Coming from the boy coming in her yelling Bull 4 times

Benkei: Dang harsh much

Ginga: Nope

Madoka: It kinda was

Ginga: But he's a man

Hikaru: Burn

Benkei: And that means?

Kyoya: You should've came back and treated him, instead of taking it. Simple lesson

Tsubasa camed downstairs and grabbed his phone

Tsubasa: I really need an upgrade

Ginga: Bey Contest at The Abandon Stadium for a free IPhone 4

Kyoya: Aw yeah, I heard of that. I didn't want to do it because I already have one

Ginga: Me too

Madoka: How did you two even got one?

Kyoya: Bought it?

Hikaru: No fucking duh

Ginga: You really want to know?

The girls: Yes!

Ginga: Okay

The boys ran out and the girls chased them. They ran around the whole building multiple times until Kyoya ran into Jamie. They both fell and they started laughing. When they found them, Hikaru was so confused.

Jamie: Where you chasing them?

Madoka: Yeah

Jamie: Sorry if I interrupt your game of it or something

Hikaru: You didn't! It was a friendly game so you don't need to apologize. Honest

Jamie: Ok

Ginga: So what your doing here?

Jamie: Well I was about to talk to you about what happen yesterday with me and my step-dad, but I see that your kinda busy so I'll just talk to you later

Kyoya: No! I mean I think there done chasing us around, right?

Hikaru: Maybe, you still didn't tell us how you got iPhones?

Jamie: Oh, from Jones High School

Madoka: They gave them out free?!

Ginga, Kyoya and Jamie: Hell Yeah!

Hikaru: Lucky Lucky kids

Madoka: Well, me and Hikaru will leave you friend

Jamie: Well, all I have to say is that I have a music chance of being in a recording studio to perform my first album

Ginga: That's cool

Jamie: I know right, but I have to go know, bye

Ginga and Kyoya camed inside to see the girls watching ICarly, they joined them

Ginga: What are we doing Saturday?

Madoka: Visiting your dad and heading to the Bey Park

Hikaru: Before you ask, visiting my mom, you showing me something and you getting me a job at Forever 21

Kyoya: All because that one girl Nicole

Hikaru: Yes, she know you and Ginga

Ginga: Dark haired girl that wear blue and white?

Hikaru: Yeah, how did you know that?

Ginga: She is from Jones. I went to prom with her

Madoka: You went to prom!

Kyoya: Let me tell you about prom at Jones, you go or else. And you must go with someone

Hikaru: And who did you go with?

Kyoya: Jamie

Ginga: I knew it

Kyoya: Well, duh! I wasn't about to go with Hot Sandy (Gets hit in arm) That's her name

Hikaru: No it wasnt

Ginga: Yeah it was, but she wasn't hot though. She's like average (gets hit in arm)

Kenta and Yu camed in the room

Yu: Were not going to school tomorrow

Kenta: Yeah, and there's no way you can change our mind

Ginga and Kyoya hold up Flame Sagitarro and Libra in their hands

Kyoya: Go or else

Kenta and Yu: Fine! (Walk away)

Hikaru: You didn't have to be harsh

Kyoya: I was born like that

Ginga: True

11:30 pm...

Benkei came home from his job, Tsubasa and Kyoya were on the computer

Kyoya: So hows being an employee doing you?

Benkei: Tireding

Tsubasa: Yup

Benkei: You don't have a job

Tsubasa: Yeah I do, I work with the Eagles at the preserve

Benkei: Oh

Hikaru yelling: Tsubasa, you recorded your shit on my tv!

Tsubasa: Damn, I forgot about that, can you calm her down for me?

Kyoya: Why?

Tsubasa: Please?

Kyoya: Fine (walks into their room)

Benkei: I guess I'm sleeping on the couch, I'm too tired to reach my room

Tsubasa: OK, good night

Benkei: Night

**Well that's it, you won't learn more about Nicole until the next chapter, so review and bye**


	15. The Night Chapter

**Hey guys, I decided to do a night chapter**

**Dragonite: In the day time though?**

**Me: Well, I'm doing majority of this at school, and the rest at home when it is night time so shut up**

**Dragonite: No**

**Me: Don't make me change you into a girly girl**

**Dragonite: Fine**

**Me: Imma do my own disclaimer. I don't own anything except Dragonite, Jamie, Nicole (Be on my profile soon) and the girl who serves me food**

**Dezzy: Here's your food**

**Me: Here's the story**

Ginga and Madoka's Room:

Ginga was sleep on his back with half of his body hanging outside the bed. Madoka can't go to sleep because she keep hearing Benkei snoring from the other room. She woke up to Ginga and he took something out of his ears

Ginga: What's up Madoka?

Madoka: Benkei is up, he's snoring and I don't know how your sleeping through all of this?

Ginga bent over the bed on his side and pulled out a box. He tooked something out and handed them to Madoka

Ginga: Kyoya gave me this a long time ago, you can use a pair if you want

Madoka: Okay

Madoka put the ear plugs in her ear and turned the other way. Ginga wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close

Kyoya and Hikaru's Room:

Kyoya is watching Family Guy while Hikaru is on her laptop doing something

Kyoya: What are you doing that you always have to be on your laptop?

Hikaru: Earning my degree, thinking of becoming a nurse or starting up my own business

Kyoya: That's cool

Kyoya's usually beeped this time of day with comments from his videos of what Dezzy posted to his profile

Hikaru: Why do your phone goes off this late?

Kyoya: YouTube and yada yada yada yada

Hikaru: Ok

Kyoya turns the TV off

Kyoya: I'm going to sleep (goes to sleep)

Hikaru: No good night kiss

Kyoya gets up, kiss her on the cheek and went to sleep

Hikaru thinking: He may be bogges sometimes, but that is one of the reasons why I love him

Tsubasa and Yu's Room:

Tsubasa is sleeping so peacefuly, had a dream about sleeping outside with eagle flying above him, it was all good. Then Yu turns in his sleep and pushed him out the bed. Tsubasa wakes up and rubs his head. He tries to get back in their, but Yu wouldn't let him. So he just went into the closet, pulled out a sleeping bag and just sleep on the floor

Benkei and Kenta's Room:

Kenta is being totured like Madoka with Benkei's snoring. He didn't have ear plugs so he tried putting a pillow over his ears, didn't work. He tried putting a pillow over Benkei's mouth, didn't work. He gets his headphones that is going to die out soon, have a second pair, and he turned on his music. Five minutes later, he was fast sleep in a peaceful dream.

**Well, that's all of the Night Chapter**

**Nicole: So when am I coming in?**

**Me: In the next chapter that I already started on**

**Nicole: Yay, please review so I will be mention**

**Me: Your mention anyway...whatever. You heard what Nicole said, review and adios amigos (Goodbye friends)**


	16. First Day of SchoolMeeting Old Friends

**hey this chapter you will learn about Nicole Chambers**

**Nicole: Yeah**

**Dragonite: Newbie, get me my food**

**Nicole: No**

**Dragonite: Nini gets a servant, so I can have one**

**Me: Don't call me that**

**Dragonite: Then tell her she's my servant**

**Me: Sorry Nicole, rules are rules**

**Nicole: What rule?**

**Dezzy: First people gets servants, I'm Dessy and now your Dragonite**

**Nicole: Destiny aka Japanese Lover don't own anything except me, girl who serves food and Dragonite**

**Me: On with the story**

The next day Ginga was around the mall getting something. He told Kyoya it was his job to get Yu and Kenta to go to school with using any physical tatics. He saw something that caught his eye that he remembers from when he was kid. He went into the store. At the B-Pit Kenta and Yu tried to sneak out, to only be face-to-face with Leone

Leone: Where you going?

Yu: Nowhere

Leone: I hope its school

Kenta: No

Kyoya: That's it, no other choice. (Takes out rope)

Kyoya was walking to Metal City High School with Kenta and Yu strapped to Leone

Kenta: Why can't you let us ditch?

Kyoya: Ditching is bad

Yu: Since when did you care about that?

Kyoya: High School change me a little bit since I was 14/15 years old. Your in a safe environment while I was in a fake name and sometimes age when it came down to field trips

Kenta and Yu: Oh, okay. We will do it for you

When they got to the school, they parted ways with Kyoya until they were interrupted by a girl

Dark blue hair girl: Now I want you to behave and don't be a lil mean to people like I was when I went to high school okay?

Little dark blue hair girl: Ok Nicki

The little dark blue hair girl walked by her sister and bumped into Kenta on accident

Little dark blue hair girl: Opps sorry

Kenta: It's okay, my name is Kenta, what about you?

Little dark blue hair girl: Nneka (Nae-ka)

Kenta: Nice to meet you Nneka

Nneka: You too

Dark blue hair girl: Nneka, your going to be late, bring in your little friends to school. Their goint to this school right

Kyoya: Yeah

Dark blue hair girl: (Notice who that was, but wanted her sister to leave) c'mon Nneka, bye (Nneka, Yu and Kenta left) Have we met?

Kyoya: Depends I don't know

Dark blue hair girl: My name is Nicole, Nicole Chambers

Kyoya: Nicole, from Jones High School

Nicole: Josh? Wait a minute, I already know your real name. Hey Kyoya!

Kyoya: Hey Nicole, you never said that you had a sister

Nicole: When will I have time, I mean Jones was messed, barely enough times for dates and all that with your detention record

Kyoya: We went out a couple of times

Nicole: Yeah, I do admit that. Well me and my sister Nneka are like 4 years apart. You never said you had brothers

Kyoya: There not my brothers, just some friends of mine

Nicole: Cool cool. So we should head to get some lunch

Kyoya: Why and where?

Nicole: Like the first time we met

Nicole dragged Kyoya to the old coffee shop they went to. They got coffee and sat at their usual spot by the window

Kyoya: So, whats new since Jones?

Nicole: Oh you know, looking for a place to settle and stuff. Getting my degree and performing arts and literature. What about you?

Kyoya: Getting a degree in music, bey battle happening now and then stuff. In a relationship and living with some friends

Nicole: Whose the lucky girl?

Kyoya: Not from Jones

Nicole: hurtful

Kyoya: Ok, not the crazy slutty girls

Nicole: Much better

Kyoya: What about you?

Nicole: Me and Rick been going strong for the last three months, he's working on getting a job soon. I remember seeing a blue hair girl with you

Kyoya: That's Hikaru, my girl

Nicole: She was always looking at the help wanted sign

Kyoya: Yeah, that's her favorite store and she really want to work there

Nicole: Well, like the boss I am, I can squeze her in with a little favor for me

Kyoya: Like?

Nicole: Give me your number to both of your phones so we can text like old times

Kyoya: Ok (he gave her both of his numbers) how did you know I have two phones?

Nicole: Because I know how my ex-boyfriend is

Kyoya: True (Phone went off) I got to go

Nicole: Well, remember to keep in touch

Kyoya: Whatever

Kyoya walks out and leaves his friend behind. Back at B-Pit, Madoka was yelling at Ginga for not telling her something, Benkei out again and Tsubasa trying to catch up on his sleep. Hikaru was back on her laptop so Kyoya leave her be. He went into their room and fell asleep on the bed. Hikaru notice someone went past her so he went up into her room and saw Kyoya past out. She giggled for that and saw his phone light up. She didn't want to be noisy, but she was dying to know what it was. So she ran downstairs and grabbed Madoka by her arm and pulled her into the hallway

Hikaru: Need quick advice, Kyoya's phone just light up and he's sleep. With me being curious do you think I should check it?

Madoka: Well, look at it yes but not read his personal business

Hikaru: Thank you (Ran off)

Madoka: That girl may need a specialist soon

Hikaru tip toe around Kyoya and grabbed his iPhone. She cut the light back on his phone and it said new text message from Nicole. She pressed open on accident but read the message anyway. It said: My sis Nneka really lik ur friends Kenta and Yu, maybe they should hang out lol. Anyway, I talk it ova wit the other people nd they said alright to Hikaru at Forever 21. Hikaru was happy, but when she looked at Kyoya, he looked like he was waking up so she put his phone back on the table before he fully awaken.

Kyoya: Hey, what your doing in here?

Hikaru: I thought I heard something went past me while I was on the computer. Turns out to be you

Kyoya: Ok

Hikaru: Are you really that tired?

Kyoya: Yeah, why?

Hikaru: Because I am too so move over

Kyoya scooted away so Hikaru can come into bed. Kyoya then wrapped both of his arms around her

Kyoya: Now your really going to sleep since all you wanted was to be in my arms

Hikaru: Whatever

They both went to sleep happily

In the other room Ginga was already fell asleep on the couch. Madoka came over there and tried to put a blanket on him, but for Ginga to grab hold of her and didn't let go. Madoka just blush and went to sleep in his arms

**The end**

**Nicole: That's it?!**

**Me: For this chapter, don't you know its like 12:44 am where I am?**

**Nicole: Are you suppose to be sleep by now?**

**Me: Noope, 1:00 am actually (yarns) I just wanted to get this out of the way before I forget everything**

**Nicole: Smart**

**Me: Well review, and good night from where I am with it being 12:46 in the morning**


	17. Halloween Party

**Me: Hey guys, I got an interesting request yesterday**

**Dragonite: Your going to do it?**

**Me: I don't know, I need to plan it out though**

**Dragonite: Well, are you going to tell us?**

**Me: If you want to know what it was PM me and I will tell you, don't have an account, sorry that you can't find out unless it happen**

**Dragonite: Well alright, so Japanese Lover don't own anything except me, girl who serves her food and Nicole...where's my twinkies?!**

**Nicole: Get your own**

**Dragonite: That's it (Turns into a Super Sayian)**

**Me: Before this gets to dangerous I'll have to stop this. On with the story**

So today a somewhat average Saturday so people are busy today. Well Ginga is. His dad wanted to see him and Madoka in his office for a reason he still don't know. At the WBBA office, they went into his office. What they saw could of blinded them for a pretty long time. His dad had a cape and kept yelling I'm the Immortal Phoenix, no wonder Hikaru left.

Ginga: Dad?

Ginga's dad took off the cape and walked straight to his son and Madoka

Ryo: Hello, sorry about that

Madoka: I'll be back, I'm going to wash my eyes out (walks off)

Ryo: Now that she's away I need to tell you something. I'm thinking of retiring in a couple of weeks and I need someone to run the place

Ginga: And your telling me this because..?

Ryo: I want you to do it?

Ginga: No! Can't you find someone who is I don't know smarter then me? Like Tsubasa?

Ryo: How am I going to get Tsubasa down here?

Ginga: I took his eagle this morning so he will be here in 5, 4, 3, 2

Tsubasa: Ginga I know you took my eagle!

Ryo: Oh hey Tsubasa! You will get your eagle back after we talk about something

Tsubasa: What?

Ryo: How would you like to run the WBBA when I retire in a couple of weeks?

Tsubasa: But I already have a job

Ginga: Talking to eagles and little kid go oooo mean nothing in this world

Ryo: So, would you do it

Tsubasa: Fine

Madoka came back in and was confuse to see Tsubasa there

Madoka: When did you get here?

Tsubasa: Ginga took my bey

Madoka: Oh

Somewhere else...

Kyoya and Hikaru was walking to Hikaru's mother house, before they got there, Kyoya laid against a tree.

Kyoya: I'm tired, why couldn't we just taken my mortocycle?

Hikaru: I didn't want to fly off

Kyoya: Oh

Hikaru knocked on the door and her mom answered **(In this story, the mom is fully healed and she's doing better. I made her sound like she's old as Ginga's dad)**

Hikaru's mom: Hello sweetie

Hikaru: Hey mom, it has been a long time now since I visit

Hikaru's mom: Yes it has. Whose your little friend that's sleep on against the tree?

Hikaru threw a rock at Kyoya's head and he woke up a little testy

Hikaru: That's my boyfriend Kyoya who is fully rested now, right?

Kyoya: Yes (walks over there)

Hikaru's mom: Why don't you two come inside

They went inside the house and sat down on the couch. Hikaru's mom went in the kitchen and grabbed a jar of cookies

Hikaru's mom: It's about time that you found someone who isn't poor or living on the streets

Hikaru: MOM!

Kyoya: Living on the street? Sad

Hikaru: Shut up, mom I told you that wasn't me

Hikaru's mom: Yeah yeah, so do you have a job?

Kyoya: Yes

Hikaru's mom: Oooo, he got a job. Do you get paid and if so how much?

Kyoya: (thinking) That's a good question since I put half of it on business and the other for my two vechiles I own, so about 1000 dollars every six months I guess

Hikaru and her mom jaw dropped

Hikaru: That much money for an ice cream parlor business?!

Kyoya: The other thing I do is classify and only Ginga know. What I do stay between myself.

Hikaru's mom: Is that part of the thousand?

Kyoya: After I spend myself a little something and add it on to what I get paid at the parlor. Then I'll have a thousand.

Hikaru: What's more?

Kyoya: The other thing

Hikaru's mom: That's impressive, Hikaru, how about you getting me a little tea while I talk to ugh...Kyoya

Hikaru: Ok

Hikaru went into the kitchen while Hikaru's mom scooted closer to Kyoya

Hikaru's mom: You can tell me your little secret job, I won't tell her

Kyoya: You sure I can trust you?

Hikaru's mom: Yes you can trust me

Kyoya: Ok, I'm in the singing business with a friend of mine that runs my music page and YouTube

Hikaru's mom: Sing me a few bars, I may heard of you YouTube

Kyoya: Going nowhere fast we reach the climax.

Hikaru's mom: I heard that song on YouTube by some name Leone Boy

Kyoya: Exactly

Hikaru's mom: That's you? You have a voice

Hikaru finally came back but she has headphones in her ear and singing, but Kyoya took them out of her ear. She had a sad look on her face.

Kyoya: No No, not here

Hikaru's mom: Well, it's time for me to take a nap. Hope you visit again

Hikaru: Ok, bye mom

They left the house and Kyoya was walking a different direction

Hikaru: Where are you going?

Kyoya: To a place of mine (walks off)

Hikaru follow him from a distance, but not a very good one. She saw Kyoya by this house, then he went inside. She wanted to see it so she follow him inside. It look well kept, then somebody touch her shoulder and she jumped.

Kyoya: (laughing) I just scared you

Hikaru: Shut up, what is this place?

Kyoya: My old house I come to know and then when I was little. Before you ask I'm talking about 5 years old!

Hikaru: Ok, still why you still come by?

Kyoya: To remember my childhood really. But I only stay here for a while

Hikaru: Why it's look clean?

Kyoya: Because someone lives here to remember the time with me, my sister

Hikaru: You have a sister?

Kyoya: Yup, Kiana. She's off to high school for Junior year. She should be back from her job as a clothing designer, singer or the wild zoo in about an hour. She's multi-talented.

Hikaru: Ok

They left the house and headed back to the B-Pit. Ginga and Madoka was watching Hairspray, or Madoka watching and Ginga covering his ears.

Kyoya: Glued to the couch again?

Ginga: Yeah

Kyoya: I'll get the remover again for the third time this month (walks off)

Madoka: I told you, it's my movie, or punishment. (Kyoya comes back in with the remover and a knife)

Kyoya: If this doesn't work, we have to do what we did at Jones when Randy got glue to his locker after breaking up with his girlfriend. (started removing the glue)

Ginga: (helping) I told him don't do it because Nicole was her best friend. I still don't get why he did it though?

Kyoya: He said when she didn't drink, that made him think she's not his type of girl

Ginga: Still, he should of know about Nicole, and her little sister Nneka, double trouble!

After an hour have passed, the glue was remove from his but, he went into his bag and took out a book. It had Class of...Whatever were gone Praise the Lord! Madoka saw the cover and was really confused.

Madoka: What is with the cover?

Ginga: Well, me and Nicole during prom sabotaged the yearbooks for graduation so when they hand them out, this message will always be with us?

Kyoya: I created the name. And did you know that Nneka goes to Metal City High School with Kenta and Yu? She looks like her big sister

Ginga: Really, that identical? Well, there only four years apart so I can kinda see why they look like each other

Hikaru: Nicole and Nneka must be really close to y'all very much

Kyoya: Not really Nneka because we only see her like three times a month and she always changing, while Nicole was a good friend

Madoka: Did she have long dark blue hair? Because I saw a her and Ginga in a picture together?

Kyoya: Your dad have a picture of you too? I already know that he have one of me because of you and your constant begging. And you got to bring Jamie in it too

Ginga: Well yeah because of some reason about him going to his and didn't have enough money and yada yada yada yada

Madoka: So you went with Nicole and you with Jamie?

Ginga: Yeah, prom was a force or else

Hikaru: Or else what?

Kyoya: Lets just say discipline was punishment and back there, getting hit by a teacher isn't against the rules

Hikaru: Oh

Kenta came back in with a smile on his face to only be hit by his own bey

Kyoya: Smiling is against the rules. There shall be no more smiling

Kenta: So Hikaru can smile

Kyoya: (look at Hikaru) No more smiling unless told otherwise

Kenta: Anyway, Nneka told me to tell you and Ginga that she's having a Halloween party tonight

Kyoya: Aw yes, the Halloween, what kinda of word she said

Kenta: I don't know, shikakate party

Ginga and Kyoya: Skating Party

Kenta: How did you guys know that?

Kyoya: When you know that girl for a week, she speaks in code for a month until you get it. Otherwise she will continue talking in code

Ginga: shika means ting and kate means ska so put it together you get tingska party which makes no sense so you switch them around you get skating

Madoka: That is so confusing!

Ginga: I know, good thing it's not a costume party, it will be a repeat of her 16 birthday

Kyoya: Yup, Costume Malfunction with all the girls and two boys

Hikaru: You two?

Ginga: No, Randy and his cousin

Kenta: Well, it's bring a date

Ginga and Kyoya: Your going with Nneka, your going with Nneka

Kenta: Shut up!

Tsubasa and Benkei came from the back as dirty looking as ever. They look at Ginga and growled at him

Ginga: Before you ask I made them watch Black Swan with the lights off

Kyoya: Smart thing because I did that to you Freshman year, but smart

Benkei: I hate you so much

Kyoya: I told you before I left out there's two things you must avoid, Ginga and watching certain movies in the dark. Like Disaster Movie, when the chipmunks attack them, you think there jumping out at you.

Tsubasa: Whatever, what did I hear about a party?

Ginga: Dates only, and besides you don't know Nicole or Nneka

Kyoya: But Dragonite was there for like all throughout Freshman, Sophmore and Senior year, who is she going to bring

Ginga: I thought she was there for Junior year?

Kyoya: The other half of it, and Ryuga was there too, but he got to skip days

Ginga: Maybe they'll go together as friends

Kyoya: True

Madoka: But we saw Ryuga a couple of times here, but not you?

Kyoya: Madoka and Hikaru, let me explain something about the difference between Ginga and Ryuga about transportation. Ginga has a flying pegasus that can easily be spotted in the sky because it's so energetic. Ryuga got a fucking dragon for crying out loud! A fucking dragon! Here me out, it's big, girls are scared of it and it blows out fire sometimes. Now, will you tell on a nice angelic pegasus and you may/will survive, or a big ass dragon that can kill you in a instant?!

Madoka and Hikaru: Pegasus

Kyoya: Exactly my point

Hikaru: But what about a lion with a dragon?

Kyoya: Lion, a dart in the butt and there gone, dragons, they can fucking fly! Like a dragon comes out, look I can fly looking ass niggas! People still try, they end up getting hurt. When the day lions fly will be the day that Ginga will stop liking Pegasus

Madoka: Can't your lion fly?

Kyoya: Is my lion a real lion or a spirit?

Leone came out of his pocket and change into her human form.

Leone: I am the only flying lion in this world! (Left and went back into Bey form)

At the Halloween Party...

Hikaru and Madoka was sitting at a table while Ginga and Kyoya was talking to some friends

Hikaru: What is your problem? You acting like you were dare to dress up as a kitty?

Madoka: I don't know how to skate, that's my problem! I don't even know why I even came

Hikaru: You came because you wanted too.

Kyoya and Ginga walked over to the girls and sat down with them.

Kyoya: Why your sitting?

Hikaru: You know you really just left us here while you saw one friend and ran over there

Ginga: Randy is a player, and I don't want to beat him again. For the tenth time

Kyoya: Fifty times! Almost every week I did that

Hikaru: Aw, well take me to the rink

Kyoya: Ok

Kyoya grabbed Hikaru's hand and took her to the rink. Madoka just looked away. Ginga was sad

Ginga: What's wrong?

Madoka: I don't know how to skate?

Ginga: I could show you how too

Madoka: In front of everybody though?

Ginga just took her hand and took her to the rink. He started skating and Madoka followed him. She was skating with him, but before she fell Ginga caught her.

Ginga: Don't try to speed up, just slow down

Madoka: Ok

Ginga tried again and skate so Madoka will follow. Madoka got the hang of it, then Ginga let go of her hand. Madoka started skating perfectly and decided to put a little spin into it. Ginga skate right beside her and she started smiling.

Ginga: Told you, it's not that hard to learn

Madoka: I know

Hikaru came out of nowhere and bumped her on purpose

Hikaru: Ha ha ha

Kyoya: I told her not too, but I couldn't stop her

Ginga: You seen Kenta?

Kyoya: Oh, I saw him alright (snickering)

Hikaru: Why your snickering?

Kyoya: I can show you, but if he ask, we were just over there

Everybody started nodding. Kyoya and the rest of the people skate to where Kyoya was. Kyoya shushed them and cracked open the door. Kenta and Nneka was kissing.

Hikaru: Oh my god Kenta

Kenta: Kyoya, I thought I told you not to show anybody where I am

Madoka: He didn't show us where you at, me and Hikaru was over here and Kyoya quietly skate over here

Kenta: Ginga?

Ginga: I follow because I'm keeping my eye out for Randy

Nneka: Randy is a good person Ginga

Kyoya: Nneka, you know the school Randy, not the real Randy. He's on the table with beer saying dirty boys everywhere

Ginga: Classic Randy

Nicole and Jamie came over to where the group was at

Jamie: Hey guys, you made it

Nicole: Yeah, and you said you didn't like parties

Kyoya: I'm looking at classic Randy for your information

Nicole: Whatever, isn't my party still as better as before

Ginga: I'll give you props at that

Madoka: So your Nicole?

Nicole: Yeah, sorry for not introducing myself. I bet Ginga finally show you the yearbook

Madoka: Yeah, just today

Nicole: Yeah, for him asking me to prom and all that, I wanted to give him the pleasure of sabotaging the yearbooks

Hikaru: And how do you know Kyoya then?

Nicole: Oh you know...friends really

Jamie: It's time to tell her Kyoya

Kyoya: I will when she's not near the utensils

Hikaru stepped away from the table and went in front of Madoka

Kyoya: Ok. Yes it's true that I know Nicole because we were friends from Jones, but... (grabbed Hikaru and took her into a corner. He gave the look to Ginga and Ginga took the group somewhere else) the thing is that. Nicole was my girlfriend back at Jones

Hikaru: For how long?

Kyoya: Ugh, not all school year, majority of it really. Like from August to March

Hikaru: What happen?

Kyoya: A fight, and I broke up with her. After that we didn't talk until late April and decided to be just friends. Now she got a boyfriend and yada yada yada yada

Hikaru: You still like her?

Kyoya: Of course I do as a friend. Sister like, not so much

Hikaru: Ok

Hikaru kissed him on the cheek and they went back into the group. Ginga was staring at Ryuga

Ginga: Dude, please don't tell me that Ryuga likes Dragonite?

Kyoya: I wouldn't be surprise if they did, I mean they act the same

Madoka: True

A boy was about to talk to Madoka but Ginga already know who he is

Ginga: Bye Randy

Randy: Ah c'mon Ginga

Ginga: No!

Randy: Fine. Hey blue hair...

Kyoya: Don't make me tick!

Randy: Fine (walk away)

Madoka hugged Ginga and walked away from the group. They enjoyed the rest of the party

**Well, that's my chapter. Enjoy, review and Happy Halloween. Bye**


	18. Average Day (Sorta)

_Hey guys, there is_** a few people I like to thank:**

**Destened-Star-Girl  
FreakyPokeGirl1  
Guest: Lover  
xxShadiceKokoro  
**

**These people review a lot or read my story. **

**Dragonite: (Clapping) That was beautiful**

**Me: I know**

**Nicole: Oh yeah, tell them about your profile**

**Me: I put the OC's on my profile with a little more information. Also with Nicole, I'm using her for my other story.**

**Nicole: Yeah, I feel so special**

**Dezzy: Who cares?**

**Nneka: I care**

**Me: Do the disclaimer **

**Nneka: JLover (New Nickname) don't own anything except me, Nicole, Dezzy, Jamie and Dragonite**

**Me: On with the story**

_Setting: November 20, 2:30 pm_

Jamie walked inside to be face-to-face with Madoka at the counter, or she was sitting on it

Jamie: Why?

Madoka: I'm bored. Ginga left out and didn't tell me where he went

Jamie: What about Hikaru?

Madoka: She drag Kyoya into teaching her how to skate. That explains why I'm on the counter

Jamie: Need more detail

Madoka: Well, to explain the rope Kyoya tied me to the counter this morning on a bet, and Hikaru was just dragging Kyoya out by his legs because she really wanted to skate today

Jamie: Ok

Madoka: Any reason you stop by?

Jamie: Actually yes, I needed Kyoya and Ginga to help me judge people because me and Dragonite are starting a band. We need their advice, well I do since Dragonite said that she's not doing all the work and by all the work she means giving out advice

Madoka: Well, you want me to call him?

Jamie: Naw, I'm just going to hang out here for a while. Actually, let's hang Madoka

Madoka: But Jamie...

Madoka: No buts! Were going to the mall and I'm showing you this cool store

Jamie grabbed Madoka's arm and took off to the mall. At the mall Jamie was going into this store called Clothes 4 Tomboys. Madoka looked all around.

Jamie: Dragonite found this store for me She said if we start a band, she won't be a girly-girl and neither am I since I love this new look

Madoka: So are you asking me to join your band?

Jamie: No, get you some new clothes!

After spending an hour in the store, they return back to the B-Pit. There Hikaru was tied up to the counter. Kyoya came out of the corner and Jamie ran to hug him. He hug her back

Madoka: So since I wasn't there, Hikaru just took my place

Kyoya: Yup (looks down at Jamie) And what did you do today?

Jamie: (Looks up at Kyoya) Went shopping with Madoka since you wasn't there. I need you and Ginga to help me with band auditions.

Madoka: And do you know where he is?

Kyoya: Sure I can help you with the auditions and Ginga went to the store to buy something (Ginga walked in)

Ginga: You were right, that store was terrible, but I did find what I'm looking for

Kyoya: Nice

Jamie: Can you help with me with band auditions?

Ginga: Yeah Dragonite told me about that, you do know that Dragonite is doing most of the work since she can sing and part of the music business

Jamie: I know

Ginga: You do know your still hugging him, right?

Kyoya: She's know. (Let go of her) She's desperate over me

Jamie: No!

Hikaru found a knife and cut herself loose.

Hikaru: Can I come with you? Waffles said that she's coming by to talk to Benkei and I don't want to be here?

Jamie: Whatever

They left and headed to Music Stand. Dragonite was at the table.

Dragonite: Were down to 25 people. My work here is done. You do the rest

Kyoya and Ginga sat on the table and that gave Hikaru and Madoka a confuse look

Ginga: Chairs are for squares

Kyoya: Let's get this over it

Madoka: What do you people know about music?

Ginga: We just do

It was down to two girls, but they were both terrible.

Kyoya: Oh my Gosh! I'm calling her (Calls Nicole and she ran inside)

Nicole: Jamie, you never told me you were holding tryouts. You know I can play piano

Dragonite: Your hired!

Jamie: Now all we need is a guitar and base player.

Kyoya: Dragonite on drums?

Dragonite: Shut up!

Jamie: Will you two guys do it?

Ginga: So you asking two guys to join three girls in a band? Well I have nothing better do besides my usual?

Madoka: And what is your usual?

Ginga: (grabs Madoka's hand) I know your part of it

Hikaru: Get a room!

Madoka: Do your boyfriend!

Kyoya: Dirty Saying Fight!

Ginga: Go! Go! Go!

Dragonite: I'll hit yo line up later!

Kyoya: Ok

Ginga and Kyoya knocked out Madoka and Hikaru so they wouldn't argue anymore. When they made it to the B-Pit, Waffles was just leaving.

Waffles: Hey baby!

Hikaru: Aw hell nah! You better get you black bitch ass out of here before I go loco on you

Waffles ran out and Kyoya walked away. Hikaru followed him. Ginga and Madoka just shrugged off what just happen and went downstairs to watch TV in there room. It was either Spongebob Squarepants or watch Project X. Ginga and Madoka jumped on the bed and Ginga grabbed the remote. Madoka tried to reach for it, but Ginga put his hand out in front of her.

Ginga: I got it first, so we're watching Project X

Madoka: You seen it five times with Kyoya and Tsubasa. In one day to be exact

Ginga: Because there wasn't anything good on

Madoka: What about going on Netflix and order something from there?

Ginga: Because you said and I quote 'Don't watch anything unless it's appropriate and it have no violence involving girls' end quote

Madoka: And there is nothing that is outside of that rule that you can watch?

Ginga: No! That's your movies, but there is Suckerpunch

Madoka: No! Girls and guns make you and Kyoya go gaga over it

Ginga: We do not go gaga over it? We go bang bang over it. There's a difference between the two

Madoka: Explain

Ginga: Girls go gaga and boys go bang bang. Say bang bang

Madoka: Bang bang

Ginga: That's that shit I don't like

Madoka: What?

Ginga: See, it's better when I do it

Madoka: Whatever

Madoka scooted closer to Ginga so she can lay her head on his shoulders as she watch this movie. Once the movie was over, Madoka was fast asleep. Ginga laid her down and walked out the room and head out to the center room. Kyoya and Tsubasa was watching Step Up 3

Tsubasa: Man, I wish I can do that

Kyoya: You wish what you can do, otherwise you do it

Tsuabasa: Shut up

Ginga: (Jumps in the middle of them) Before you argue again I need to tell Kyoya something

Kyoya: I'm serious, if it's another Masamune phrase I'm seriously tying you up to the pole outside

Ginga: No no, it's about Ryuga

Kyoya: Bye Tsubasa

Tsubasa: I want to know

Ryuga: (Pops after nowhere) Too bad (Push Tsubasa outside and lock the door. Yu was out there and dragged Tsubasa somewhere else)

Ginga: So now you want to know?

Ryuga: What are you telling him?

Kyoya: Is it about his relationship with Dragonite?

Ryuga: What relationship?

Ginga: From Dezzy and Nicole's status update about Ryuga, it said that you are in a relationship with her

Ryuga: No! I haven't talk to her in like... a couple of days

Ginga: (holding his phone) It's temping, just come over here

Ryuga played Ginga's game and and took his phone to put Dragonite's number into his

Kyoya: Anyway, Ginga went into the store

Ryuga: Which one, long time store or I may die store if I don't get out sooner or later?

Ginga: Both in a way?

Ryuga: Oh, the store in which Hikaru put as a status update that she made you go to

Kyoya: Yes. That one

Ryuga: That's surprising, show it to me

Ginga walked into a room where you start hearing noise for a while. Then he came back like two minutes later

Ginga: Don't ask me what's in there. There is too much stuff to be telling

Ryuga: And why don't you just keep in your room?

Kyoya: Because Madoka is a noisy girl. If you act or look like you have a secret, then she will beg until you tell her

Ginga: Oh yeah, is this true (whisper something into Kyoya's ear that made his mouth drop

Kyoya: Yes! I'm going after her again. This time, I won't tell you where I tie her next

Ginga: Fine, but you have a limit to where you go

Kyoya: Like what?

Ginga: No farther then Koma and the abandon bey stadium.

Kyoya: Deal!

Ryuga: So when you going to do it?

Ginga: January, or December I don't know. Just not now

Kyoya: Smart, how about after we get Ryuga with Dragonite

Ginga: Deal!

Ryuga: Ugh!

The girls came from outside and Ginga was confuse

Hikaru: Window!

Kyoya shrugged and grabbed a pop in the fridge. Ginga's dad came busting through the door with his usual get-up

Ryo: We're having Thanksgiving

Yu: Yeah!

Kenta: That's nice

Ginga: Why?

Ryo: Don't worry, it's not for any specific reason basically

Kyoya: Do I have to?

Hikaru: Yes or else

Kyoya: Groaning sounds more groaning sounds and still say no

Hikaru: Fine, then I'll ask Hyoma to...

Kyoya: FINE!

Hikaru: Yay!

Kenta: Do you mine if I bring Nneka?

Ryo: No

Ginga: Already bringing your girlfriend?

Kenta: Shut up

Yu: Am I the only one alone?

Kyoya: Tsubasa and Benkei is

Madoka: What about Ryuga?

Ginga and Kyoya: We're working on it

Ryo: So is that a yes?

Everyone: Yeah

Ryo: I'm off (he goes)

Kyoya: Grow up like him, and you will wake up confuse underground

Ginga: Ok

**Well that's it. The next chapter is Thanksgiving so if you think something good will happen, slight possibility. The one thing you want to know, what did Ginga bought for Madoka? To find out, review and Adios**

**Nneka: Waffles and Nicole will not be in the next chapter as a heads up. Just me, Jamie and Dragonite**


	19. Thanksgiving Dinner

Hello

**Dragonite: This chapter is just about the Thanksgiving dinner**

**Jamie: And then some...**

**Me: No Spoilers!**

**Nneka: Fine**

**Me: I don't own anything except Dragonite, Dezzy, Jamie, Nicole and Nneka. Dezzy and Nicole will not be in this chapter**

November 22, 10:30 am

Ginga and Kyoya was being man handle by Tsubasa and Benkei to get out of their rooms. Yu and Kenta was laughing at them.

Ginga: What your laughing at, or your not going?

Tsubasa let go of Ginga to grabbed Yu. Ginga tried to escape but only to be caught by Benkei with her other hand. They through them into the room with Ryo and Ryuga

Ryuga: I think Tsubasa will be a stalker when he turns 27

Kyoya: You and me both

Ryo: Now, I bet your all wondering why you get man handle in here?

The boys: YES!

Ryo: Well, since y'all a little bit older, you must dress appropriately now

Kenta: But, I'm just 16

Ryuga: sixteen more importantly teen! Your old enough

Ginga: Dad, still not explaining

Ryo: Hikaru's mom is with the girls talking about manners and other stuff

Ginga: So you want us to act our own age? (His dad nod) For this one time?

Ryo: Can you guys try to do it or not

Boys: Will try

Ryo: Ok, time for tux fitting!

Boys: What!

The girls was already at the dress shop, well, Hikaru and Nneka was dragging Dragonite there

Dragonite: For the last time, I do not like Ryuga!

Nneka: Who cares how many times you're saying it, you're going with him

Jamie: Welcome to My Dress Shop!

Madoka: You own a dress shop?

Jamie: Yeah, Kyoya help out with the first three expenses

Hikaru: You got my boyfriend to do it?

Jamie: One time, the other two times was before y'all dated

Madoka: Ginga helped too?!

Jamie: Now and then. So c'mon, let's find you a dress

Inside Dragonite was being pushed by Nneka and Hikaru to of try on dresses. Madoka walked over to where Jamie is

Madoka: What is the real truth about why you got this dress store?

Jamie: Ginga's dad gave me some of the expense with this because of this dinner. So I told him about it and he said yeah. What's your color?

Madoka: Blue, teal, pink and maybe red.

Jamie: Come with me

Jamie pulled Madoka to this dress that was in the back of the whole store. It was this light blue dress with spaghetti straps and the back there was a heart shaped hole on it.

Madoka: It's beautiful Jamie

Hikaru: It is

Jamie: I know, and this is the dress I want Hikaru to wear, Madoka, your dress is right next to it

Madoka saw a pink dress with black strip on the bottom.

Jamie: There's jewelry that comes with it, and this nice bracelet that Ginga got you

Madoka: He got me a bracelet?!

Jamie: After being convince by his dad, but Ginga was the one to pick this out

Hikaru: What about Kyoya?

Jamie: He got you one too. Nneka, you got one from Kenta after being teased by Ginga and Kyoya.

Nneka: What about Dragonite with Ryuga?

Dragonite: Can you stop saying that for once in your life

Jamie: Ryuga got you one too. It's beautiful

Jamie showed the rest of the girls their dresses. After they got them, they saw the boys leaving the store too. They hid behind the two poles in the store so they can ease dropped on their conversation

Ginga: So my dad gave you a hundred bucks and you spent it on what?

Kyoya: How many times do I have to repeat this, I bought Hikaru's bracelet and my sister some shoes

Ryuga: How many pairs of shoes you bought?

Kyoya: Just three, two for her and one for me

Kenta: Why?

Ginga: Guys must get them a lil something for themselves

Ryuga: Kenta didn't

Ginga: Because he's not a guy, he's a teenager

Kenta: What's the difference?

Kyoya: Your not 18 or over

Kenta: Ginga just 18

Ginga: I'm turning 19 in January

Ryuga: When in January?

Ginga: 21, so basically I'll be still a guy

Kenta: I'm turning 17 in May

Kyoya: So while he's turning 19, you're still 16 years old

Ryuga: How did your dad even know about me hanging out with Dragonite?

Ginga: I did, but mostly Kyoya!

Kyoya: Don't be a damn liar boy! It was Madoka and Jamie

Ginga: Three weeks ago?

Kyoya: I only talked about Halloween then, I never said they went on a date and was on the swings

Ginga: I didn't say that, but Madoka said that because she trying to use my date with her with you

Ryuga: Did you try to stop her?

Ginga: You want me to stop her while I'm with you and Kyoya at the mountains?

Kenta: Why were you at the mountains?

Ginga: We were mad that day, so we jumped off the mountains

Kyoya: But that was fun though

Kenta: Where did you land?

Ryuga: That's personal...trees

Kenta: And you didn't get hurt?

Kyoya: No I didn't. Right Hikaru?

The guys looked across the street and the girls came out the corner

Ginga: I thought you dragged Dragonite with you? (Walked to the other side of the street)

Dragonite came out of Payless with some Fubu shoes

Dragonite: Yeah, you should of watch me turn around

Hikaru: Whatever (grab Kyoya's arm and walked away from the group)

Everybody walked back in their pairs to the B-Pit. They decided to watch TV until Ginga's dad came back

Ryo: Y'all know it's at 6:30 right?

The Group: Whatever!

Ryo: 4 hours (run off)

Dragonite's phone rang and she got up and went into the corner to answer it. Ginga elbow Ryuga and Ryuga hit him back.

Hikaru: Why?

Kyoya: You care?

Madoka: I stop

Ginga: Burn, from the heart

Madoka: You know I love you

Ginga: You know I love you too (kiss her and Madoka kissed back)

Kyoya: Get a room!

Hikaru: That's what TV for, watching Christmas movies (Puts on a Christmas movie)

Ginga: (stops kissing Madoka) It's too early to be doing this already. It's next month!

Kyoya: Yeah (phone rings) Hold on a minute (went outside)

Madoka: Why are you guys the only people i know that goes outside to take a phone call?

Ginga: It's just a habit really, nothing special

Kyoya came back and whisper something in Ginga's ear. Ginga nod and gave a quick look at Kenta

Kyoya: Yo Romeo, come here for a minute

Kenta: Don't call me that

Kyoya: Just come over here!

Kyoya whisper something in Kenta's ear and he nod. Kyoya walked to where Ryuga was and Ryuga already know what's up. So did Dragonite with her sense of hearing, but didn't say anything. The guys left out leaving everyone except Dragonite a confuse look

Nneka: Why they left?

Madoka: I don't know, Dragonite?

Dragonite: Why should I tell you?

Hikaru: If you do, we'll stop making fun of you and Ryuga

Dragonite: Fine, Ginga's dad wanted to talk to them. Something about teaching them proper manners and boring stuff so I stop listening

Madoka: Where are you from?

Dragonite: I'm from many places my dear child, places that you never even heard of. I been to Dragon World (DBZ), Townsville (PPG), Pokemon World (Don't need to repeat this) and etc.

Hikaru: Your main place?

Dragonite: Here and Dragon World.

Madoka: ok, be honest, do you like Ryuga like that?

Dragonite: Yeah

Hikaru: Aww

Dragonite: Shut Leone

Madoka: Ha! She called you Leone

Hikaru: What, your Ginga' Pegasus

Madoka: Shut up! We'll argue later because I know what you and Kyoya did on your birthday

Hikaru: Your... yea will talk later

The girls went out to go back to Jamie to pick up the dresses. Hikaru and Madoka was just whispering back and forth to each other

Hikaru: How did you know about that?

Madoka: Ginga and Kyoya was talking when Kyoya accidentally said it and Ginga was like OMG! I overheard them talking

Hikaru: Alright, just don't tell anybody about that. If Waffles somehow found out, she'll be stalking me for like days

Madoka: What are friend for? Of course

Hikaru: Thanks

They arrive around 4:30. Jamie showed them to the dressing room. They came out in their dresses.

Jamie: I know somewhat of you all from a point of view, so i took that and made an outfit for each of you

Nneka: But I barely know you, how did you know about my favorite colors of dark blue and white?

Jamie: Your sister told me about you. I was friends with her from Jones, but I never got a chance to see you because of work and other stuff I do for Kiana

Hikaru: Kiana Tategami?

Jamie: Yeah, you know her?

Hikaru: No, but Kyoya told me about his sister still living in his old house. He also said she's multi-talented.

Jamie: She is! She sang at my 12th birthday

Hikaru: Kool

Jamie: Hope, you have fun guys

When they left, Madoka got a text from Ginga. It said: Meet at this address. Don't ask who own it? Madoka told the girls to follow her, but Dragonite already knows the address. Dragonite teleported away leaving the other three girls behind. When they got there, it was a big white mansion. The girls rang the doorbell, and a guy in black answer it

Guy in Black: The dinning room is down this hall, then take a right

The girls nod and walked Dragonite poof right in front of them

Dragonite: Took you long enough

The girls went into the dinning hall. It was beautiful, like a grand ballroom. Ginga's dad came from the corner in a tux, Hikaru's mom came out in a sky blue dress.

Ryo: Hello girls, after hours and hours of begging, I got the guys to have this type of dinner

Madoka: Ginga told me not to ask but whose house is this?

Ryo: Secret, but you'll find out later on tonight. Now time to introduce the guys, first my son Ginga Hangane

Ginga came out in a black suit with a blue undershirt and red tie (looks weird but sounds cool to me). Madoka walked up to Ginga.

Ginga: You look beautiful

Madoka: Thank you

Ginga escorted Madoka to their seats.

Ryo: Next is Kyoya Tategami

Kyoya came out in a black suit (Me: They are all wearing black suit) with a green shirt and a black tie. Hikaru walked up to Kyoya with an impressed face

Hikaru: Impressive

Kyoya: You don't know where I been through (escort her to her seats which is right next to Ginga 'Madoka-Ginga-Kyoya-Hikaru)

Ryo: Next is Kenta Yumiya

Kenta came out in a black suit with a yellow shirt underneath. Nneka took his arm and walk towards their seats. Ginga and Kyoya was mouthing at Kenta, and Kenta responded back by mouthing. The girls were confused, until Kenta mouthed bitch. Madoka whispered something to Ginga, but he shooked his head. Ginga mouthed back something to Kyoya and he nod. Hikaru mouthed a phrase in Spanish that made Kyoya shut up. Ginga whispered something in Kyoya's ear and Kyoya mouth his response back. By the time they were done, Ryuga and Dragonite was already sitting at the table. Same attire but purple shirt.

Ryo: I'm so happy that you guys came willingly. Well, hope you enjoy the food and there is a dance floor and skating floor for when your done eating.

Then they all sat at the table and started eating.

Madoka: Maybe we should bless the food

Ginga: I know that will be the proper thing to do, but when you have a dad that said you can't eat until this dinner, well your mind gets the best with you

Ryuga: If there is a Christmas dinner, I'm totally going out of town

Kyoya: Me too, heads up. USA

Dragonite: I may go there for Christmas, but only to visit my brother

Ginga: Which one?

Madoka: I guess step

Dragonite: Correct

After they finish eating, dessert came. Pecan pie and apple pie. They ate that and the guys went into a closet. The girls watch as they saw that their original get-up was in there.

Boys: Do you mind?

The girls turned around so the guys can get dress. The gang left Ginga's crazy but nice father. Nneka kissed Kenta goodbye and Dragonite hugged Ryuga goodbye. Kyoya went to get a beer and sat on the couch. Ginga joined him with a beer. They were flipping channels until Hikaru took the controller. There was a knock at the door

Ginga: You get it

Madoka: You get it

Kyoya: I will you lazy asses

Kyoya walked upstairs to see who it was, then there was a big boom sound from upstairs. The group ran upstairs to see some girl on top of Kyoya fighting him. They had confuse looks on their faces except Hikaru. She was about to throw the girl until they both got up laughing.

The Girl: Still the same

Kyoya: I know, I'll never change. Or until Hikaru try to hurt me again with Madoka's bat

Hikaru: Who is she?

The Girl: I'm Kyoya's sister Kiana. I know I get barely talk about

Hikaru: He told me your multi-talented.

Kiana: I'm surprised. I know that's it

Ginga: Dude, your sister is hot! No wonder you didn't tell Randy about her (Gets smack in the back of the head by Madoka)

Madoka: Downstairs

Ginga: Yes master (walked downstairs with Madoka)

Kiana: Classic Ginga, he haven't change either

Kyoya: Why you stop by is all I care?

Kiana: Wanted to visit my older brother. I got to go though, bye brother

Hikaru: She's sweet

Kyoya: Yeah, that's what they all say before you meet her (walk downstairs)

Hikaru walks into Ginga and Madoka making out on the couch. Hikaru just close her eyes and walk out of the room into the hallway. She already saw that Kyoya was asleep. Hikaru climbed into bed and started thinking, 'Kyoya do know a lot of girls' Then she went to sleep. Ginga and Madoka stop a minute ago because Spongebob was on. The one weakness that they have together. Ginga looked at Madoka and kissed her on the cheeck. Madoka just layed her head on his chest. Then they start hearing grunting and looked up.

Madoka: How much you want to bet that it's them?

Ginga: I really don't want to know

**Well that's my chapter, review and Kiana will be my official OC, enjoy and have a happy thanksgiving**


	20. December 1st

**Dragonite: Hey guys, JLover wont be hear today to do the opening becuse she is on a high addiction to her phone and bed**

**Nicole: We could try to get her out of bed, but we just don't feel like it**

**Jamie: So Dragonite will be running this while she's in bed**

**Me: I'm awake with my phone**

**Dragonite: Thank you, I wasn't about to do all of that work. You can do that while I go to sleep.**

**Me: I'll do my own disclaimar, I don't own anything except Dragonite, Dezzy, Jamie, Nicole, Nneka and Kiana(Be in the story now and then)**

It is the start of the December 8:00 am in the morning. Madoka was typing up something on the computer. Hikaru came downstairs looking at her best friend.

Hikaru: Why?

Madoka: Why what?

Hikaru: You are up early on a Saturday doing work! Do something else for a change for once

Madoka: Ginga is still sleep though

Hikaru: If you want to go out with him, you got to wake him up. Don't be scared of the outcome.

Madoka: And may I ask why you're up?

Hikaru: I got hungry and I'm not going to stay up there and make my hunger even worse (go in kitchen to get bowl and Frosted Flakes)

Madoka: Maybe your right

Hikaru: I know I am right. I'm have no plans today

Madoka: Don't Kyoya have to work today?

Hikaru: Yeah, he have to do today too because of what happen Friday

Madoka: Oh yeah, The Boss exploded on Waffles for her courage. Maybe she isn't that bad of a person like you said.

Hikaru: Is she after your man? I think not!

Kyoya and Tsubasa came downstairs on their phones and walked into the kitchen. Hikaru followed them.

Hikaru: Excuse me?

Kyoya: Good morning babe (kiss her on the cheek)

Tsubasa: Morning

Kyoya: Please tell me that you're up because of hunger (Hikaru nod) Wow

Tsubasa: I have work today

Hikaru: Where you work?

Tsubasa: With Ginga's dad

Hikaru: Good luck

Kyoya: I have to work for like eight hours

Hikaru: Why?

Kyoya: For three reasons, one because I don't run into The Boss and Waffles, two is that me and Ryuga are working the same hours and three because I can't seerve Yu ever.

Tsubasa: Why?

Kyoya: I just don't want to man. I just don't

Ginga: Well, I also have to work for eight hours

Hikaru: When did you get here?

Ginga: I was up at six, came down here at seven, and overheard your conversation at eight. Then by the time 8:15 came by, I was sleep. (madoka walks in)

Madoka: Hey

Ginga: I heard you...I think...I don't know

Kyoya: I'm going to work, Ginga you either come now or your walking

Ginga: No walking today, it's Saturday and that creepy guy is out

The boys walked away and Waffles ran inside

Waffles: We need to talk

Tsubasa: Me?

Waffles: I don't even know you, Hikaru and Madoka

Tsubasa walked out leaving the girls alone

Madoka: I barely know you

Waffles: I want to ask you two something?

Hikaru: What do you want?

Waffles: I feel so alone with nobody by my side. I talk to Dragonite about it, but she called me crazy. I want to know how did you even get guys? Especially you mechanic girl

Madoka: First of all, you already know my name is Madoka. Second of all why you care?

Waffles: You know I'm desperate (Kyoya walks in)

Kyoya: Oh, girl talk, I'm out (slowly turns around but Hikaru grabbed onto his arm)

Hikaru: Waffles is desperate

Kyoya: I'm shocked.

Waffles: Can you guys help me?

Kyoya: So your desperate, how we, they can help you?

Madoka: Maybe online dating?

Kyoya is texting someone, then Randy came in

Randy: Look, I know you don't want me to be hear?

Kyoya: No, if you talk to my girl then I'll go after you

Waffles: And who are you?

Randy: Randy, Randy Rider

Kyoya: I can't be in here (go into the kitchen)

Randy: What's wrong Kyoya? Jealous?

Kyoya: (sticks his head through the door) I already got a girl, unlike you (back in the kitchen)

Waffles: Want to hang out?

Randy: Sure (they both left and Kyoya finally stepped out the kitchen with a sandwich)

Kyoya: I can't be around him when he flirts

Madoka: Why?

Kyoya: Every break-up that happens with this guy, I'm always there and somehow I'm friends or know the girl he was with

Hikaru: Did you know everyone at the school?

Kyoya: They have family time so we have to get to know everyone at the school. I'm not friends with them but I know them (Ginga came in)

Ginga: Ditch Ryuga at work and you ditch me

Kyoya: And?

Ginga: Anyway, is Randy going with Dezzy?

Kyoya: I'm not being there if they break-up. I've been to every one of his break-ups ever since he started dating in 2nd grade. It's madness!

Hikaru: You knew him for that long?

Ginga: Yup, everybody know Randy from somewhere

Madoka: I don't

Kyoya: Remember the carnival and a guy cane up to you using the Ten I see joke?

Madoka: Yes?

Ginga: That was him!

Hikaru: I thought you two had to work for eight hours?

Kyoya: H, that spells ditch. When The Boss left, me, Ginga and Ryuga tried to leave, but Ryuga got caught (Ryuga came in)

Ryuga: You could of told me she's a track star!

Ginga: I thought you know already from when Kyoya was running away from her that one day

Kyoya: I made out alive

Hikaru: Well, what are y'all going to do today?

Ryuga: Out

Ginga: I don't know

Kyoya: Sleep

Madoka: Ginga, you're showing me something today (dragged him outside)

Kyoya: Date?

Ryuga: You wish

Kyoya: Yes I do. Arcade?

Ryuga: Too far of a walk, go see Zero?

Kyoya: He ain't my concern so I'm not caring. Secret Park?

Ryuga: Alright

Hikaru: What is that?

Kyoya: Dang, your missing out

They left to head to the secret park. The only secret is that it's actually a real park. Slides, Swings, Monkey bars etc. Hikaru started swinging on the swings while the guys sat on the monkey bars.

Hikaru: Explain?

Kyoya: I just like sitting on things really

Somewhere else...

Ginga and Madoka was back at the mansion (read the Thanksgiving Chapter) and was in the TV Room.

Ginga: And I never ask, why you wanted to come back here?

Madoka: Because of this room, I mean this room have five flat screen TVs!

Ginga: Yeah, I know

Madoka: Will you finally tell me whose place this is?

Ginga: You really want to know?

Madoka: Yes!

Ginga: Ok, this is my place that I bought a few weeks ago. I didn't tell anyone, but Kyoya already know, so did Ryuga and Kenta still don't know yet. I just told him that this is my dad's place

Madoka: You bought this house, how much money you have?

Ginga: I aint rich, I just got bags of money. Not like billionaires or even millionaires, just got money

Madoka: From your second job?

Ginga: Yes with yada yada yada yada yada rada

Madoka: Did you just said rada?

Ginga: I miss Chowder! ( I love this show)

Madoka: What's your second job?

Ginga: Oh...you know...stuff with s... and get c... and get money then profits and yada

Madoka: What?

Ginga: Nothing, I'll tell you later

Madoka: I want to know now!

Ginga: Fine, but don' tell Kyoya that I told you, I'm in the music business.

Madoka: Why you didn't tell me?

Ginga: Because...people try to take advantage of that, and then my throat will start hurting, then I lose my voice. So me and Kyoya decided not to tell anyone until were ready

Madoka: So, you trust me that much to tell me something that serious as singing?

Ginga: Yeah

Madoka: So how did you keep this house?

Ginga: Well, there something else I need to tell you. My dad wants me to stay here in this house, so I have to leave the B-Pit in a couple of days

Madoka: Don't leave Ginga!

Ginga: I have to though, or else I lose this place.

Madoka: I'll miss you

Ginga: I'll miss you too. How about you move in with me?

**And that's the end of this chapter**

**Ginga: End it at the good part**

**Me: I know right**

**Dragonite: That's my girl**

**Me: Thank you Dragonite. Anyway, review. Answer will be in the next 2 chapters. Bye!**


	21. Madoka's Dream

**Hey guys, the next three-four chapters are Christmas dreams of the girls in relationships. The first chapter here is Madoka**

**Jamie: Why is she first?**

**Me: You care now? I haven't been with anybody yet**

**Dezzy: You're putting me with Kyoya right?**

**Dragonite: JLover don't own anything except me, Dezzy, Jamie, Nicole, Nneka and Kiana!**

**Dezzy: What? You didn't answer my question?**

**Me: On with the story**

Madoka's Christmas Dream:

Madoka was walking around in the mall with a christmas dress on (Red Dress with white puffy cotton balls at the bottom). It was Christmas Eve and she wanted to buy her dad something special. Madoka was walking when she sat on the bench right next to a guy.

Madoka: Hello!

Guy: Hi, what your doing here?

Madoka: Looking for a gift. You?

Guy: Just browsing around. What's your name?

Madoka: Madoka

Another guy: Ginga let's go!

Ginga: Ok, well you already heard my name! Do I know you from somewhere?

Madoka: Yeah, from middle school

Ginga: Yeah, well I don't want to hold my friend up. Bye

Madoka: Bye (he was gone)

Ginga: (Came back) what do you want for Christmas?

Madoka: I don't know, but when I think of something I'll tell you

Ginga: Ok (runs off again)

_Madoka's singing_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas, is you._

She went into a store and bought her dad some new shoes. She went home and their was a package on the counter. She opened it and there was a box and a note inside of it. She read the note: Meet me in the park in five minutes and bring the box with you. Madoka shrugged and went to the park with the box. She walked to the grass and laid down in it. She remember this is the first place where she met Ginga. They met before school and didn't know that they were going to the same school. She closed her eyes and opened them seconds later to be face-to-face with Ginga

Ginga: Were you going to sleep?

Madoka: Nope! Just remembering when we first met

Ginga:(lay right next to her) Oh yeah, didn't know that we'll end up in the same school. We only talked in the beginning, lunch and after school everyday though. Never during class

Madoka: Yeah I know

Ginga: What's in the box?

Madoka: (shrugging) I don't know, I got home and the person who sent this to me said to meet in the park

Ginga: Open it then!

Madoka: Fine (open box and finds a golden necklace with Madoka on it) It's beautiful!

Ginga: Your welcome

Madoka: You sent this?

Ginga: Yup, when I saw you in the mall, I decided to get you something

Madoka: Thank you (looks up) wow

Ginga: (looks at what she looking at) Classic mistletoe. I got you Kyoya!

Kyoya: I'm gone, my work here is done. See you later lovebirds. (walks off)

Madoka: You know, you don't have to if you don't (Ginga kissed her for a minute and broke the kiss)

Ginga: And maybe if I want to though. Well, I have to head home before my dad goes crazy again

Madoka: Why your dad goes crazy?

Ginga: Too much egg nog. It goes to his head, then I can't stop him

Madoka: Ok, see you tomorrow?

Ginga: (kissed her on the cheek) Yea (walks off)

Madoka waited a minute after Ginga left to go home. She wrote in her diary and headed into her room. She cut off the lights and went to sleep

**That's one dream down, three more to go**

**Dezzy: You never answer my question**

**Jamie: Hikaru's dream is next**

**Dezzy: Is anybody hearing me?**

**Nicole: So expect the next chapter today or tomorrow**

**Me: Review and bye**


	22. Hikaru's Dream

**Hey guys Hikaru's dream is next**

**Jamie: What kind of dream?**

**Me: Christmas dream, did we not went over it?**

**Dragonite: She's slow**

**Jamie: Shut up, you may can beat Waffles, but you can't beat me**

**Me: I don't own anything except...well you already know their names and stuff, but if you don't...Dragonite!**

**Dragonite: Me, Waffles, Jamie, Nicole, Nneka and Kiana**

**Kiana: I'm mention in here!**

**Me: Barely, on with the story**

Hikaru's Dream:

Kiana is dragging her older brother to the jewelry store. I literally mean she's dragging him by his legs

Kyoya: Why you have to do this to me today?

Kiana: It's Christmas Eve! You need to buy a gift for someone else besides me!

Kyoya: Well, you make me do that because you give me that demon face

Kiana: I don't care what kind of face I have, you're buying a gift for that girl

Kyoya: What girl?

Kiana: I'll tell you when we get there ok

At the Ford City Mall (this is a real mall) they went into this jewelry store. Kiana finally let go of Kyoya's legs and squealed aloud

Kiana: I LOVE THIS PLACE!

Kyoya: Shut up

Lady: Hello, do you need any help today?

Kiana: Nope, just looking around for something for Kyoya

Kyoya: I don't like you at this moment

Kiana: We share the same birthday with one year apart! I can't wait until December 28th.

Lady: Is this your boyfriend (Kyoya ran to a garbage can to throw up)

Kiana: This is my brother Kyoya

Lady: Sorry, is he ok

Kyoya: (walks back) I'm good, you're the first person that ever ask that question

Lady: Okay, well if you need any help, just ask

Kiana: Ok (push brother)

Kyoya: Now can you tell me why we're here?

Kiana: That girl Hikaru, you need to get her something

Kyoya: I need you to stop talking to Ryuga

Kiana: Shut up!

Kyoya: And why do you care?

Kiana: It wil be fun to have a sister you know. Then I'll be an auntie with who knows how many nieces or nephews

Kyoya: Woah, I'm just 19 years old! I just want to get through the relationship part before I talk about that

Kiana: Whatever, it'll be nice to get her something...like that peridot necklace to mark her birthstone

Kyoya: Peridot is the birthstone for August?

Kiana: Yes! Did you forgot that I was a specialist in jewelry?

Kyoya: Yes I know one of your abilities that you have and blah blah blah blah blah

Kiana: Now pick from the shelf

Kyoya walked all the way done until he was face-to-face with a necklace that Hikaru always saw every time they go by this store

Kiana: And you have taste!

Kyoya: I get this from being around you for so long

Kiana: Miss, we'll take this!

Later on that day, Hikaru was on her computer in her room (In her dream, they got a house). She heard a door closed and she ran out there to see Kyoya. She gave him a hug for a couple of seconds and let go

Hikaru: You didn't tell me that you'll be out this late?

Kyoya: Well, I didn't know either.

Hikaru: (clocks when off) It's finally Christmas. Can I open my gift now?

Kyoya: Sure (gives it to her

Hikaru: Oh my god Kyoya! It's beautiful! How did you know about my birthstone?

Kyoya: My sis help me

Hikaru: Thank you, remember how you tell me that you always want a pet lion?

Kyoya: You didn't (lion came from the corner and the lion rubs it head against his leg) How?

Hikaru: Got help

Kyoya:(kiss her) Merry Christmas Hikaru

Kyoya: Merry Christmas Kyoya

**And that's it! Review and the next chapter will be...**

**Dragonite: Nneka!**

**Jamie: Why?**

**Me: I'll decide when I start working on it, Bye!**


	23. Dragonite's Dream (And a goodbye from me

**Hey guys, I decided it to be Dragonite**

**Dragonite: Why?**

**Me: Well, I watch The Mistle-Tones and got an idea from that. Using a song from this**

**Nneka: Thank you**

**Jamie: That's just mean that you're next**

**Me: Exactly, I don't own anything except for my Oc's enjoy**

Dragonite's Christmas Dream after being talk by Madoka and Hikaru:

The gang was at the skating rink dancing (Madoka can skate this time) because it was Christmas Eve. This was one of those times were the girls can convince going out with them with Ryuga because Dragonite isn't an outing type of person. So the boys were talking in the corner of the rink

Kyoya: Ok, as a guy Christmas tradition, one of us have to sing, except Kenta

Kenta: Why?...oh I know never mind

Ginga: (staring at Ryuga)

Kyoya: (staring at Ryuga)

Kenta: (had a confused look on his face) I don't get the staring at Ryuga thing

Ryuga: Bye Kenta!

Kenta: Do I have to?

Ginga: Yes my brother, yes you do if you don't know why we're staring at Ryuga

Kyoya: Bye (kenta skates away)

Ryuga: I ain't doing it

Ginga: Come on, I know you can sing from that one time

Kyoya: If you don't, I'll have to make up lies again

Ryuga: You wouldn't!

Ginga: Or I can bring up what REALLY happen in the locker (snickering)

Ryuga: I hate you guys

Ginga and Kyoya: And we love you too

The guys skated toward the DJ, the girls except Dragonite was confused

Hikaru: Why they do this every year?

Madoka: The guys just got back this year...

Hikaru: Oh yeah

The DJ put on Winter Wonderland and Ryuga started singing:

_Sliegh bells ring, are you listenin?  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A_ beautiful_ sight, we're happy tonight  
Walking in a winter wonderland  
_

Dragonite skated towards him and was singing with him.  
_Gone away is the bluebird,_  
_ Here to stay is a new bird _  
_He sings a love song, As we go along, _  
_Walking in a winter wonderland_.

Ryuga: _In the meadow we can build a snowman, Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

Dragonite: _He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man, But you can do the job When you're in town_.

Ryuga: _Later on, we'll conspire,_

Dragonite: _As we dream by the fire_

Both:_To face unafraid,The plans that we've made, Walking in a winter wonderland._

Ryuga: _In the meadow we can build a snowman, And pretend that he's a circus clown_

Dragonite:_ We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman, Until the other kids knock him down._

Ryuga: _When it snows, ain't it thrilling,_

Dragonite: _Though your nose gets a chilling_

Both: _We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, Walking in a winter_ wonderland.

Everybody was cheering and the girls were confused

Hikaru: Can every guy that we know can sing?

Ginga: Not Kenta (Kenta: Hey!) no offense

Kyoya: Yu, Benkei

Ryuga: And Tsubasa I don't really know

Ginga: And stop caring when I heard him sing in the shower

Madoka: That was him? I thought Hikaru was in there

Hikaru: I don't take showers all the time

Dragonite: True (phone rings) Got to head out, my brother is paging me again (kiss Ryuga for 10 seconds) later (skate off)

Hikaru and Madoka: Aww!

Ryuga: Shut up!

Ginga: Whatever, I'm hungry (falls)

Kyoya: Can't once in your life can you not think about food? (foot on Ginga back) I'm awesome

Hikaru: (kiss his cheek and put her arms around him) Can you get your foot off of him please?

Kyoya: Fine (pick up his foot)

Ginga: Thanks Hikaru

Hikaru: Anytime

**Well, that's the end of this dream.**

**Nneka: Can you please not do me..PLEASE!**

**Me: Fine, but I get to torment you in my story**

**Nneka: Deal**

**Me: Well, I'm not doing Nneka. Two things, one this is my last updating this story until next year because the next thing I'll be posting is heads up. Two, got finals to study for the week of January 14th so I have to focus on that. **

**Dragonite: I'll miss you girl**

**Me: I know, just remember you can PM anytime you want I'll respond in five minutes top. So until next time we meet, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Kwanza and Happy Hannakah (don't care about spelling) Bye :-) See you in 2013!**


	24. Update Chapter

**Hey guys, just like in the last chapter here is how the story is going to be for now:**

**This is only going to be a 30 chapter story, not including this one so I guess then 31.**

**I may make a sequel depending on how I end the story**

**Dezzy/Waffles will stop appearing in the story**

**The next chapter will be Valentine's Day**

**Here are the ages of the characters in the story:**

**Ginga: 19  
Madoka: 18  
Kyoya: 20  
Hikaru: 19  
Kenta: 16  
Yu: 15 (almost 16)  
Tsubasa: 21  
Benkei: 21  
Ryuga: 20 (I know he has no age, but I'm making him around Kyoya's age)  
Dragonite: 19  
Jamie: 18 (almost 19)  
Nicole: 19  
Nneka: 16  
Kiana: 17**

**And here is the small portion that will be in the story for the long wait that you have:**

The guys were on the roof of Ginga's house thinking about how things going to change for them

Ginga: Dude, do you think that I should do it?

Kyoya: If you love something or someone in this case, you have to do it, but it's not our decision, it's yours

Ryuga: That's deep man

Tsubasa: Yeah, where did you get that from?

Kyoya: (holding up a candy wrapper) from this, turns out that this type of candy can give out advice

Ginga: What kind of candy is that?

Kyoya: I really don't know, I took this from my sister and all, and yeah you don't need to know the rest.

Ryuga: Anyway, Ginga. There is a lot of guys out there in the world who struggle with the decision because their scared of the answer. Majority of them don't make the decision and watched how their lives come to an end. If you don't want that to happen to you, then go

Ginga: Yeah, your right (still sitting)

Tsubasa: Dude!

Ginga: What?

Kyoya: What? What the fuck are you waiting for, pigs to fly?! Get yo ass up and go to her

Ginga: I….can't

Ryuga: C'mon Kyoya

Kyoya and Ryuga threw Ginga off of the roof and landed on the gigantic mattress

Ginga: And you Tsubasa said it was a bad idea (run off)

Ryuga: You really did

Tsubasa: Shut up

**Well, that's your portion of the next chapter that I'm giving out. I'll be starting on that chapter next week so expect it soon. I'll try doing it during the week of finals since I won't be getting any homework. Don't think I was gone forever, JLover is back and ready to start working on stories and catching writers block for no apparent reason. See you guys soon **


	25. Surprise

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**Dragonite: Hey girl, how was your break from school?**

**Me: Alright, got new announcements from when I made the update chapter. Yes, Madoka moved in with Ginga**

**Jamie: Aw...wait what about the B-Pit?**

**Me: Letta girl get to that part! Anyway, her dad comes back in the story and decided to stay there for a while. Kenta asked his parents for Yu to stay with them. Kyoya and Hikaru lived together. Tsubasa lives in an apartment and Benkei, don't know yet. I don't know if he should be in an apartment or have his own house, still deciding**

**Dezzy: So you just cut me out of the story with no reason?**

**Dragonite: You got a very little part in the beginning**

**Me: Then your off! **

**Nneka: Me and my sister?**

**Me: Be mention now and then**

**Dragonite: Enough with the talking, on with this chapter**

**Me: Ok, another thing, Randy and The Boss (Read the parts about the parlor if you forgot who she is) are my OC's so I'm adding them to the list. And also a new one today**

**Jamie: A girl or boy?**

**Me: You'll find out. Anyway, I don't own anything except for my oc's. Enjoy the chapter**

Day before Valentine's Day:

The guys were hanging outside of the B-Pit because Madoka's dad is doing some changes inside the place.

Ginga: I got a question, why are we here again?

Kyoya: I forgot really. Ryuga?

Ryuga: No clue. Eagle boy?

Tsubasa: You said something about being around the girls this time of the year

Kyoya: Oh yeah! Valentines Day, the hardest time of the year

Tsubasa: At least you guys don't spend it alone. It'll just be me, in my apartment watching TV and eating chocolates

Ginga: We did that last year and it was fun

Kyoya: Until someone suggest Strip Poker which I kick y'all asses in

Ryuga: Shut up!

Tsubasa: I want somebody! How about Dezzy?

Ginga: No, she's moving to her dad's place until she's 30. Her mom wants her daughter to spend time with him so she making Dezzy moved.

Kyoya: Randy gonna get dump!

Tsubasa: So can I date her?

Ryuga, Ginga and Kyoya: NO!

Ryuga: (phone goes off. Text someone and puts phone up)

Ginga: Who was that?

Kyoya: That girl you was telling me about?

Ryuga: Yup, Silvermist

Tsubasa: How's Silvermist? I mean, what is she like?

Ryuga: She's like me, without the whole Imma get you face and the anger problems at max. Other than that, she's a great person

Kyoya: Greater then Dragonite? (gets hit in the head by Ryuga)

Ryuga: No, Dragonite is better

Tsubasa: How about you play at little cupid Ryuga and hooked me up with your friend?

Ryuga: Or, you meet her yourself when she comes by in a minute

Ginga: Why is she coming by?

Ryuga: I told her that I'll give her money if she gives me a game for you

Ginga: Sonic 06?

Kyoya: No, Sonic Generations

Ryuga: Stop going into my phone! I'll do that to you too

Kyoya: My conversations are classify as being nasty from Madoka's view

Ginga: I told her not to go into your conversations with Hikaru, but she didn't listen

Kyoya: I got a nice girl, Ginga got a smart girl and Ryuga for a strong girl

Kenta: (coming from the corner) What about me?

Ryuga: Don't know her

Kyoya: Nneka, she's smart too, but not Madoka smart because sometimes I don't understand her at all. You Kenta have a fashion girl

Kenta: Meaning?

Ginga: If you get married to her, the mall will be the hangout place for you too

Kenta: Dang

Kyoya: Why are you even here?

Kenta: Avoiding Nneka for early scares. She wants a freaking horse?

The boys: Oooo

Kyoya: I remember when I was 13 and met Hikaru. She wanted me to get her an angelic pegasus from the sky that can talk. I was like, I don't like you in that way for the last time

Ginga: When was this?

Kyoya: Remember that day when I put you in that tree and we had a fight? Madoka and Hikaru had to pull me back and we had a good laugh and walked away?

Ginga: Oh yeah, weird day that was

Ryuga: Yeah, Kenta where's your sidekick?

Ginga: (laughing) You of all people have a sidekick?

Kenta: He keeps thinking that Yu is my sidekick

Kyoya: When you think about it...

Kenta: Shut up Kyoya!

Ginga: Where is Yu?

Kenta: With Tsubasa. He said that he will be bored if he goes with Benkei aka Kyoya's sidekick

Kyoya: Oh no, heck no and fuck no! He's no sidekick. That was stalker material knowing where I'm at all the time. Think about it. I'm at the store, when I turn around he's there. WTF!

Ginga: Yeah, I can't explain that to anyone

A girl: Hey Ryuga

Ryuga: Hey

Ginga: You're Silvermist?

Silvermist: Yup, in the flesh. I bet you can't believe that Ryuga is friends with someone like me

Kenta: Exactly

Ryuga: Shut up, now about the deal. Show me the game

Silvermist: (hold up the game) Show me the money

Ryuga: (Money in hand) Nice job my friend

Silvermist: You too

Ryuga gave her the money and Silvermist gave him the game.

Tsubasa: (Nudging Ryuga)

Ryuga: Oh yeah, Eagle Boy wants to ask you out on a date Silver

Ginga: Dang dude, no hints or something?

Ryuga: Ah...no!

Silvermist: Well, you do look cute though Eagle Boy

Tsubasa: (Blushing)

Kenta: (Phone out) And he's the brave one

Kyoya: My point exactly, so do we call you Silver or Silvermist?

Silvermist: Everybody except for little kid right there call me Silver!

The boys except Kenta: Cool!

Silvermist: Well, I have to head to the Club Chaotic to get my brother out of there. See you round Ryuga

Ryuga: Bye

Silvermist: I'll text you my mission for you later (walks away)

Ginga: You wanna know what's funny Tsubasa?

Tsubasa: What?

Kyoya: You never got her number

Tsubasa: (face palm)

Ryuga: (stands up) Ok, we can't sit out for a long time (the guys looks at him) Ok we can, but were not going to start today maybe. We have at least 12 hours until out girlfriends except Tsubasa will start nagging at us

Ginga: (stood up) So todays mission is to first avoid your favorite spots or your usual spots that you are mostly seen in

Kyoya: (stood up) Why are we standing up like we're making a speech to the world?

Kenta: (stood up) I don't know but my legs hurt so bad

Tsubasa: (stood up) Want me to give you a piggy back ride?

Kenta: No, I would rather have Ginga to do it if he wants too

Ginga: Sure, but no using my head as a freaking drum

Kenta: Deal (jumps onto Ginga's back)

Kyoya: This is why I don't want kids sometimes. Yu and Kenta wore me out for too long

Ginga: I know, but come on man, one kid won't hurt you

Kyoya: Maybe

Ryuga: Wasn't Yu and Kenta like little brothers to us?

Boys: Yeah!

(skipping)

It was 8 pm by the time Ginga got back. He greeted by a hug from Madoka

Madoka: What did you do today?

Ginga: Just hang with Kyoya, Kenta, Ryuga and Tsubasa. What about you?

Madoka: Went shopping with Hikaru, Dragonite after being forced to and Nneka. We were wondering how long you guys will be ignoring us

Ginga: (walking upstairs) not ignoring, just avoiding

Madoka: (following him up) Why?

Ginga: I'll tell you tomorrow, promise?

Madoka: Promise (kiss on cheek)

Ginga: Well, I have stuff to do tomorrow so I have to get up early, night

Madoka: Night

Hikaru and Kyoya...

Kyoya was watching TV with Hikaru is laying on top of him. The clock struck 10 pm before Kyoya's phone went off

Text from Dezzy: Well, I'm leavin in 30 minutes. Where r u?

Kyoya groaned before he text backed:

Kyoya: At my place, I already told u tht I wasnt cumin out there. 

Dezzy: Cant even tell ur own friend goodbye in person

Kyoya: Nope

Hikaru took Kyoya's phone and read all of the text messages.

Hikaru: You can go if you want too

Kyoya: Nah, I told her mom that wasn't coming by because of other stuff.

Hikaru: What about Ginga and Ryuga?

Kyoya: Ryuga don't like her and Ginga did it in text message. Anyway I got to get up early so I'm going to sleep

Hikaru: At 10?

Kyoya: Yes

Kyoya went into their room and past out. Hikaru watched him sleep and giggle before she cut off the TV and went to sleep with him

Valentine's Day:

Ginga, Kyoya, Ryuga and Tsubasa was on top of the roof of Ginga and Madoka's house.

Ginga: She don't even know that I'm up here

Kyoya: That's kind of sad

Ryuga: Dude, what should I do?

Ginga: Well, both you and Dragonite aren't the romantic type of people, what do you guys like in common

Ryuga: This is weird but watching and playing fighting games.

Ginga: Then do that

Tsubasa: Silvermist wants me to spend time with her on V-Day. We only been dating for one day so advice?

Ryuga: Well, two day relationship and the second day is Valentines, tough

Kyoya: Man, that's kind of messed up though. You may need a girl opinion.

Ginga: What girl can I ask?

Kyoya: Kiana, my sister. You can come with me while I'm visiting her today

Ginga: Dude, and what are you doing for her today?

Kyoya: That is why I left early, I usually get an idea from the outside or ask my sister for advice. Ginga?

Ginga: I think I may do it today

Tsubasa: Ok I'm sort of confuse

Kyoya: Still got the mattress on the bottom of your house?

Ginga: Yeah?

Kyoya kicked Tsubasa off of the roof

Tsubasa: Can you guys tell me?

Ginga, Ryuga and Kyoya: Later!

Ryuga: Better not chicken out

Kyoya: Yeah, or else I'll call you Eric from That 70s Shows

Ginga: I am not going to leave her at the alter if I ever get that far

Kyoya: If? That's it, Ryuga talk some sense into this kid. I need to talk to my sister. When I come back, I should have something to tell you from my sister

Kyoya jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on the mattress. Kyoya and Tsubasa headed to Kiana's house. When they arrived, Kyoya looked at Tsubasa

Kyoya: Step back

Tsubasa stepped back and Kiana sprang from the door and tackled Kyoya

Kyoya: Hello sis

Kiana: Hey big bro

They got up and went into the house. Tsubasa followed. In the house, Kiana offered them a piece of candy

Kiana: So big bro, why you stop by on this day?

Kyoya: Tsubasa needs help and Ginga needs help. Tsubasa's problem is more important then Ginga's situation.

Kiana: Explain?

Tsubasa: Got a girlfriend yesterday and she wants to spend time with me today and I don't know what to do for Valentines Day

Kiana: Well, what she likes?

Tsubasa: Outside, McDonalds or any fast food place, chocolates, kites, dogs and the zoo

Kyoya: She is perfect for you

Kiana: My brother got a point though. Anyway, how about showing her the dog park. Or take her out to McDonalds I guess?!

Kyoya: You kind of got a weird one, no offense

Tsubasa: Non taken. Is that all you have?

Kiana: Yes, did you eat your piece of candy?

Kyoya: I'm saving this for later

Kiana: What about Ginga's problem?

Kyoya: Well.. (text message from Ginga: Don't tel ur sis) He said don't tell you

Kiana: Well, y'all guys. You can help him with whatever his situation is

Kyoya: Well, are we done here Eagle Boy?

Tsubasa: Thank you Kiana

Kyoya: That's Mrs. Tategami for you!

Kiana: He can call me Kiana

Kyoya: Whatever, bye sis

Kiana: Bye bro, bye Eagle Boy (giggles)

Outside walking back to Ginga's house

Tsubasa: Why?

Kyoya: You don't know my sister so you don't call her by her name

Tsubasa: Fine, but I think the mattress is a stupid idea

Kyoya: (Ginga: Tell Tsubasa that he's stupid) He said your stupid

Tsubasa: Wow

An hour later they are back on the roof talking. The guys were on the roof of Ginga's house thinking about how things going to change for them

Ginga: Dude, do you think that I should do it?

Kyoya: If you love something or someone in this case, you have to do it, but it's not our decision, it's yours

Ryuga: That's deep man

Tsubasa: Yeah, where did you get that from?

Kyoya: (holding up a candy wrapper) from this, turns out that this type of candy can give out advice

Ginga: What kind of candy is that?

Kyoya: I really don't know, I took this from my sister and all, and yeah you don't need to know the rest.

Ryuga: Anyway, Ginga. There is a lot of guys out there in the world who struggle with the decision because their scared of the answer. Majority of them don't make the decision and watched how their lives come to an end. If you don't want that to happen to you, then go

Ginga: Yeah, your right (still sitting)

Tsubasa: Dude!

Ginga: What?

Kyoya: What? What the fuck are you waiting for, pigs to fly?! Get yo ass up and go to her

Ginga: I….can't

Ryuga: C'mon Kyoya

Kyoya and Ryuga threw Ginga off of the roof and landed on the gigantic mattress

Ginga: And you Tsubasa said it was a bad idea (run off)

Ryuga: You really did

Tsubasa: Shut up

Ginga went inside and looked for Madoka was watching Tv

Ginga: Hey

Madoka: Hey, what's up

Ginga: Nothing, you know I love you right

Madoka: Yes

Ginga: wait a minute (run to get a guitar and comes back) It's hard for me to say it, but I rather sing it

Madoka: Okay?

Ginga: _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I know I want to marry you. Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow, shots of patron and it's on, girl. Don't say no, no, no, no, no, no, just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I want to marry you._

Madokda: (crying) That was beautiful

Ginga: (on one knee) Will you marry me?

Madoka:

**And that's were I'm stoping at **

**Nicole: Aw c'mon**

**Madoka: Could of gave me an answer or something**

**Me: But, I want to give them a cliff hanger. You know**

**Ginga: What she say?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter. Anyway before someone say anything yes I skip around and change think to know in the song Marry You by Bruno Mars. Whatever, anyway updating my OC's list by adding Silvermist, The Boss and Randy.**

**Silvermist: Can I say anything**

**Me: You can say goodbye**

**Silvermist: Bye guys from Silvermist**

**Me: I know it have been a while, so just want to say I'm back and ready to finish this story. Adios and remember to review**


	26. Valentine's Day On and After

**Hey, as from earlier, I will start this story from where I left off**

**Ginga: Finally**

**Me: Anyway I don't own anything except for my OC's and Jakutso Dalfinklim and Katyln Prasten are owned by DivineBlader221. Enjoy the story!**

Ginga: Will you marry?

Madoka: Oh my god! Yes, Yes I will marry you

Ginga put the ring on Madoka's finger and kissed her

The next day:

Ginga, Kyoya, Madoka and Hikaru was hanging out today. They decided to hang at Ginga and Madoka's house. The girls were in Madoka's room and the boys were in the gaming room.

Madoka's Room:

The girls were watching Gossip Girls while talking at the same time

Madoka: Hikaru, it happen

Hikaru: You're pregnant?!

Madoka: No!

Hikaru: Oh, then what?

Madoka: What made you think I'm pregnant?

Hikaru: I don't know. You said it happen and we both know that Ginga is not out of the Pegasis phase

Madoka: Whatever

Hikaru: So, what happen yesterday? Was it good or bad?

Madoka: Good

Hikaru: Then spill the beans

Madokda: He propose!

Hikaru: Oh my god! My best friend getting married, my best friend getting married

Madoka: Okay, was that short song necessary?

Hikaru: Yes!

Madoka: Anyway, I was shocked too, but I said yes

Hikaru: Madoka Hagane! Nice ring don't you think? And speaking of rings show it to me

Madoka: (showed her the ring)

Hikaru: Ooooooooo that's a nice ring. That is so beautiful

Madoka: Thanks, so about you and Kyoya?

Hikaru: I don't know, when I told my parents about moving in together, my dad was kind of mad but my mom was so happy that I found someone that I love. My dad finally calm down after a couple of minutes and said he would approve of it if I visit them at least three times a month

Madoka: That's cool.

Video Game Room:

Ginga and Kyoya are playing MW3 for a little bit before they decided to watch TV.

Ginga: She said yes dude

Kyoya: Congrads man

Ginga: Yeah, but now we have to choose a day and plan out all of this.

Kyoya: Maybe Nicole and Hikaru can you guys out. And if you need any help with money, I'll be happy to chip on this

Ginga: Thanks buddy. What's Nicole's number?

Kyoya: You ask her yourself.

Ginga: Really?

Kyoya: Nah, 011-81-562-975-8961 ( If I have to make a phone number, I rather find a way to make it like the how the Japanese do it)

Ginga: (entering the number into his phone) Okay. So you and Hikaru?

Kyoya: Dude, I really don't know because of her dad. He blew up when he found out about us living together. At least he caim down after a couple of minutes

Ginga: Talking to her dad couldn't be that bad

Kyoya: Have you talk to her dad yet

Ginga: (changing the subject) Is this Victorious

Kyoya: Don't change the subject, (looks in his direction) Why did you put on this show?

Ginga: Wanna watch Suckerpunch?

Kyoya: You already know the answer

The girls heard them from upstairs since the door wasn't closed.

The Girls: No!

Ginga: Want to hang with Tsubasa?

Kyoya: If I can't watch Suckerpunch, I rather do that

The guys left leaving the girls in Madoka's room to do girl's stuff. They knocked on Tsubasa's door and he left them in. They saw a girl on the couch and was confused

Ginga: What's with the girl in the room?

Tsubasa: Oh, this is my sister

Kyoya: A freaking sister?! Ginga, do you have a sister?

Ginga: Last time I check I was an only child unless I have an older sibling that I don't know about and my dad has been keeping secrets from me again

The girl: Brother?

Tsubasa: Sorry, her name is...

The Girl: I can introduce myself to them. My name is Katlyn Prasten

Ginga: How are you related then?

Katlyn: My mom married his dad, but I decided to keep my last name the same and not change it

Kyoya: I know how you feel

Tsubasa: Why are you here?

Katlyn: Let me guess, two girls won't let you watch Suckerpunch?

Ginga: Have your brother talk about us?

Katlyn: Yeah

Kyoya: So we can't talk about you, but you sure can talk about us to your sister

Tsubasa: Family Rule doesn't apply

Kyoya: Since it don't apply to family, I can tell my sister Kiana then

Tsubasa: No!

Ginga: Well, you got to remember the rule about family members don't count

Kyoya: And last time I check, Kiana is my sister so I get to tell her about you. I call this rule, Sister Rule

Katlyn: What about Brother Rule?

Tsubasa, Ginga and Kyoya: Too long of a conversation

Tsubasa: Well, I'm glad you stop by though

Ginga: (phone ringing) Gotta take this outside (walks out)

Katlyn: You do what my brother do, walks out to just take a phone call

Kyoya: If it was Madoka, I can understand why

Ginga: (Came back) You went to Jones Katlyn?

Katlyn: Yeah, for like 3 1/2 years because I didn't arrive until like half of freshman year is gone. Why?

Kyoya: You look so familiar, Mrs. Banner's Algebra Class?

Katlyn: Yeah, now I remember you guys. I really know Kyoya because of detention when I get that once or twice a month

Ginga: Cool, anyway, guess who's in town?

Kyoya: Dezzy?

Ginga: Boy nah she's gone. I'm talking about Jakutso Dalfinklim!

Kyoya: Wasn't he that gut that Katlyn (mouth covered)

Katlyn: Let's not talk about him now, what's he doing in town?

Ginga: Break I guess, he didn't really say anything, but I told him that I'll meet up with him at the park.

Kyoya: It'll be nice to see a guy friend who wasn't stupid

Ginga: Hikaru told you to say that?

Kyoya: She's tired of me being friends with girls I don't know about. I haven't told her about Katlyn yet.

Ginga: Well, we got to head out

Katlyn: Can I come with you guys?

Kyoya: Sure

Tsubasa: Watch her!

Kyoya: She's just 17! She's not Yu when we leave him at the store

They left out and headed straight for the park. They saw Jakutso laying against the tree

Ginga: Yo! Rise and shine Jakutso

Jakutso: Hey Ginga, Kyoya and Kat...Kat..Katlyn

Katlyn: (hiding the blush) Hey Jakutso

Kyoya: You still nervous around girls?

Jakutso: Yes

Ginga: We are ending this situation (push Jakutso into Katlyn)

Ginga and Kyoya released their beys as they turn into Pegasus was in her human form and Leone was her lion self

Pegasus: This is how it's gonna go, you two are going to talk while me and Leone here watch, try to run away and I'll send Leone after you

Leone: Yup

Kyoya: Now talk to her

Jakutso: (blushing really hard) Hi Kat...lyn, how yo.u. been?

Katlyn: (still hiding her blush) Hi Jakutso, I've been fine. I got into town today to see my brother

Jakutso: Tsubasa?

Katyln: Yeah

Jakutso: Th...th...That's cool

Ginga: This is stupid (cell phone rings)

Tsubasa: Hey Ginga, Imma need my sister back at home in a couple of minutes, she wanted to remind her about the new show Real Husbands of Hollywood (Real show) is coming on

Ginga: She really wants to watch Real Husbands of Hollywood?

Katlyn: Oh my god! I forgot that comes on today! I have at least 15 minutes left before it comes on

Ginga: Bye Tsubasa! (hung up) We got 10 minutes to finish this

Katlyn: My brother's apartment is not five minutes away

Ginga: On Pegasus it is, anyway finsih this up

Kyoya: Before we have to make the move ourselves

Jakutso: What you mean?

Kyoya walks up to Katlyn and look at her in the eyes. Katlyn looks back at him. Jakutso finally figure out what was going to happen and pushes Kyoya out of the way. He kissed Katlyn.

Kyoya: My work here is done

Jakutso: What?!

Ginga: Look, Kyoya is known as lover boy when I'm around. So we learn from YouTube videos that guys wont react to the girl he likes unless another guy that he knows from a long time makes a move on her. Then the boy gets mad and just go with his instincts which is kissing the girl.

Katlyn: (blushing) I don't like you guys

Ginga and Kyoya: And we love you too Katy

Jakutso: You already gave her a nickname?

Kyoya: Well, usually people will call her Kate or Kat, but whatever it is, it comes from her name

Katlyn: Can we hurry up? My show is about to come on

Ginga: Pegasus (Pegasus turns into her animal self) She will lead you to Tsubasa's apartment. Going with her Jakutso?

Jakutso: I..I...I... don't .know

Katlyn: (grabbing his hand) Let's go

They got on top of Pegasus and flew off. Leone changed into her human self and lay her head on Kyoya's shoulder

Leone: Why do Pegasus always have to fly off near the sun?

Ginga: I don't know exactly. Something about 'Thats how they end the movie' stuff like that

Pegasus came back and transform into her human form

Pegasus: It was fun flying again, but I'm tired

Ginga: Want a piggy back ride?

Pegasus: Yeah (jumps on Ginga's back)

Leone: Can I get a piggy back ride?

Kyoya: Can you fly?

Leone: Yes

Kyoya: Then yes

Leone: Yay (jumps on Kyoya's back)

Ginga and Kyoya walked back to Ginga and Madoka's place to end the afternoon. When they got back, the girls were watching Real Husbands of Hollywood

Ginga and Kyoya snuck upstairs and layed the girls down in the guest room. They walked out silently, but the girls woke up anyway

Pegasus and Leone: Hug?

The guys hugged them and snuck back downstairs. They snuck up behind Madoka and Hikaru and put their hands over their eyes. They start to squirm for a minute until Kyoya whisper in Hikaru's ear. She started to laugh as she took Kyoya's hand from over her eyes. Madoka took Ginga's hands and wrapped them around her

Hikaru: And what did you do all day?

Kyoya: Tsubasa, Tsubasa's sister, Jakutso and walking

Madoka: Tsubasa have a sister? Ginga you have a sister? Do you also have a sister Hikaru?

Hikaru: One lives in America and the other, I don't know

Ginga: As for me I don't know because my dad hides thing from me. I never hide things from him

Madoka: You didn't tell him that you left for 4 years

Ginga: Well yeah

Hikaru: And that you're addicted to Pegasus

Ginga: I wouldn't say addicted...

Kyoya: And that you propose to Madoka

Ginga: Okay I get it, I hide things from my dad

Kyoya: I hide things from Hikaru

Hikaru: Like what?

Kyoya: Now if I told you, I wouldn't be hiding it now will I?

Hikaru: Whatever

**And that's the end of this chapter**

**Katlyn and Jakutso: Thanks for using us in this chapter**

**Me: No problem, anyway I decided to start a new story called Sleepover. Yes it is a MFB story, so go me. Anyway the games so far I'm using is spin the bottle and truth or dare. For Spin the bottle, in your review or pm message, tell me who to spin and who to land it on. No boy/boy and girl/girl pairings...maybe Yu and Kenta I don't know. For truth or dare, same thing pm message or in your review who asking the truth/dare and to whom is doing it. The characters so far is:**

**Ginga, Madoka, Hikaru, Kyoya, Benkei, Yu, Kenta, Tsubasa, Ryuga, Dragonite, Nneka, Nile, Masamune, Dashan, Mei-Mei-, Chao Xin, Sophia andWales. If you want some other characters too, tell me. Well review and see you next chapter. As for what they say in Spanish, Adios Amigos!**


End file.
